Unexpected
by Azkadellio
Summary: When Tori's and Beck's cousins join Hollywood Arts, friendships and relationships are tested and formed. I don't know how to explain it anymore, sorry. Please review and tell me what needs improving. I know it's not the best story and I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic of any genre, and iI went with Victorious. Pleas comment and review if yo ulike it. I will try to update when I can, it just takes me a while to get an idea that works.

**Chapter 1**

This story takes place after The Blonde Squad.

"Good Morning class. As you may have realized by now, we have two new students today. Come up and introduce yourselves."

After Sikowitz said this, two young men step up to the stage. One of them, the taller of the two, wearing khaki pants, white shoes, and a tannish-colored shirt, steps foreward.

"Hi, my name's Jace. I'm Beck's cousin and I just moved here a few days ago."

The second, a short hispanic looking guy, wearing black jean pants, dark gray skater shoes, and a solid black t-shirt and a weird necklace, slowly steps to the center of the stage, where the other stood a few seconds before.

"My name's Carlos. I'm Tori's cousin. You don't need to know where I'm from, so don't bother asking."

"Okay, that was interesting, I guess. Now, let's do some alphabetical improv! Andre, Tori, Cat, Carlos, Jace, and Jade, to the stage."

"What's alphabetical improv?"

"It's where each person uses the next letter in line to start their sentence. It goes on until either one person is left standing, or time runs out."

As soon as the six students step onto the stage, Sikowitz turns to Beck to ask for a letter to start with.

"F."

Cat: "Fun times ahead!"

Jade: "Good god Cat, why do you always have so much energy?"

Andre: "Hey, calm down Jade. She's just having a little fun."

Jace: "I'm kinda confused here, but oh well. Worth a shot."

Carlos: "Jace, why do you always have to be so optimistic?"

Cat: "How do you know he's always optomistic?"

Sikowitz: "Cat you're out. Jade, next letter."

Tori: "Kinda guessin you two have met before?"

Andre: "Let me guess, you two met at your old school?"

Jace: "Meh. We've actually known each other since grade school. Even though we're completely different, we still became good friends."

Carlos: "I'm bored"

Sikowitz: "Carlos, sit."

Carlos: "Yeah yeah."

Jade: "No one has ever just walked out of one of these before. You got some brass kid."

Tori: "Obviously you don't like to participate, huh Carlos. Anyway, back to the improv."

*bells ring*

Sikowitz: "There's the bell. This went better than i thought actually. Go to lunch."

After everyone gets up to leave, Tori notices that Carlos stays behind for no apparent reason.

"Hey, what did you mean you're my cousin? I don't remember meeting you before."

"We met when you were three or four. I'm you mother's sister's only child. I never did much as a kid."

"Ah, well, you comin to lunch with us? It'd be nice to talk to ya and catch up."

"Why not. It'll be fun to mess with Jace again. Don't ask. Old habit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Gunner3284 and FurryFriends143 for your help and support. Your reviews help me, and made this chapter better than it originally was.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own VicTORIous or any of the characters. I only own the characters Jace and Carlos.**

Chapter 2

As Tori and Carlos walk out of Sikowitz's class to go to lunch, Tori stops by her locker to exchange her books for the second half of school.

"So, how do you like Hollywood Arts so far?"

"Not bad. Everything's a little different to me. Going from public school to a performing arts school is a bit of a shock I guess."

"I know the feeling."

After Tori closes her locker, Carlos looks over at her, making sure she's done before he talks again. "Ready to eat? I'm curious about what the lunch room here is like."

"There is no lunch room. We eat outside. Hey, I gotta ask." She says quietly, grabbing his arm briefly to get his attention. "Are you sure we're related? I mean, I honestly don't remember meeting you before."

"I'm sure of it. When I moved here a few days ago, your dad was at my mom's house talking to her. He saw me and, after a few seconds, asked if I was really the little kid he saw almost fourteen years ago. I said yeah, considering I moved in with some other relatives when I was three due to something or other, I never bothered to ask. Mom showed him pictures of me throughout the years to show how I've changed."

As they walked away from Tori's locker, she led them outside to where they eat lunch. She led him to where everyone gets their food.

"Huh." Tori said after Carlos told his story. "So that's where he went after work a few days ago. Anyway, this is the Grub Truck where we get our food. This is Festus," she says pointing out the guy inside. "who makes the food and gives it to us."

"What do you want buddies?" Festus says to the two students in front of him.

"I usually don't eat lunch, no offense. It's just a force of habit. How much is a bottle of water? I need a drink."

"$2.00 for the water, buddy."

"Make that two, and I'll have a turkey on wheat with lettuce, tomato, and light mayo."

"You got it buddies. $7.50 then."

After they pay for lunch, Tori leads them to the usual table, Jace already sitting beside his cousin, with Cat to Jace's left, André beside her. On Beck's other side is Robbie and his puppet Rex, and Jade. Tori sits beside Jade, much to Jade's dismay, and Carlos sits beside his cousin, next to Jace.

"So," Jade says as soon as Carlos sits, "how did you two get in? Jace here seems pretty talented, from what Beck was saying earlier. I haven't heard about what his skill is though, or yours Carlos." Jade says, the last part with a bit of a smirk to Carlos.

"Well," Jace starts before Carlos has a chance to say something to Jade. "I sing, dance, and act. I got in by singing 'Resistance' by Everlife. I don't know about Carlos, considering his audition was a different day than mine and he refuses to tell me." He says while looking at everyone at the table. "I'm not much of an actor though. I do it on occasion to work on improving it."

"Your turn, Vega's cousin." Jade says, using her usual taunting voice.

"Do I even want to know why she said it that way? You know what, never mind. My audition was the same day, yes I lied to you Jace, you'll live." Carlos says before Jace can say anything, giving him Jace a slight smile to joke at him. "I sing and act a little. I sang 'Missing' by Evanescence for my audition. I didn't sing as well as Amy Lee, obviously I don't have her skill, but I do like the song, even though it's a calming song. As for acting, if anyone is wondering, I only got into it because of Jace here needing someone to run lines with every once in a while. I liked it, so I stuck with it, as it were."

After everyone ate, questions are asked to Jace and Carlos to get to know them a little more. Everyone was surprised to learn that Carlos seems to have the same glare as Jade, due to him getting Jace to stop dancing in his seat by just looking at him briefly. That got Jade's interest a little, and decided to question him a little on it herself.

"Wow, one look and Jace shuts his mouth and sits still. Nice trick male Vega. I'm surprised someone related to Tori and Trina have a bit of a dark side. Where'd you develop that little skill?"

Before Carlos or Tori could respond to Jade, the bell rings to signify the end of lunch. Before everyone left for their afternoon classes, Beck asks if anyone wants to hang out this weekend. Carlos was the only one to say no, without giving a reason, avoiding the eyes of everyone, particularly a raven-haired girl.

After a few days, Friday finally arrives. A question that was on everyone's minds since Monday, finally gets asked during lunch by Robbie.

"Hey, where do you live Carlos? Beck said that Jace is living with him at his parents house, but Tori says she doesn't see outside of school."

"Yeah, I've wondered that myself. I see you drive away after school, not really saying anything to anyone, but you never told me where you live." Tori says after Robbie's question.

"I stay at an apartment a few miles away. I prefer living alone, not relying on others as much. Besides, can you really blame me for wanting to stay away from Trina? Tori says she sings at home a lot now, and when I had dinner with them Tuesday night, she kept trying to sing. I'll stick with my small apartment, thank you."

When Carlos says this, everyone starts laughing, much to Trina's dismay, who overheard the story from the table close to where everyone else was sitting.

"Excuse me, my singing was not that bad. My voice is exquisite, thank you very much. Now, if you all will excuse me, like I care anyway, I have an audition to get ready for, so ha!"

After Trina walks away, André looks at Carlos and says, "You made the right decision with your living arrangements. I had to practice with her two years ago, and it was awful. Tori kept me from going insane by giving me someone else to talk to. If she left me with Trina, I don't know what I would've done. I feel sorry for Tori everyday."

As everyone laughs at this, the bell rings to end lunch. Changing his mind from his decision on Monday, Carlos looks to everyone and says that he'll join up after all. André offers to pick him up when he picks up Tori, so there are fewer cars to worry about and keep track of, so Carlos agrees and tells André that he'll be at the Vega's house after breakfast, to hang out for a bit before getting picked up at eleven. Once again, Carlos doesn't look towards Jade, something Jace and Beck notice, but don't say anything.

A/N2: Please review and comment. Every little thing helps. I don't know when I'll be ready for chapter 3, but hopefully it won't take too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous. Just Jace and Carlos.**

At the end of the day, Beck decided to change the plans a little.

"Hey, how about we have a camping trip tonight instead? Talk to your parents to see if they're okay with it first, then call me. We can take my RV, that way we can all go in one vehicle. I can just attach my truck to the RV, and we're set."

"I don't mind, but if we're camping, mind if I bring my dog? She won't cause problems, as long as no one gets too close to her at first. It takes her a bit to get used to people, and I've never let her meet more than two at a time." Carlos asks, a curious look on his face.

"I see no problem. Al long as she doesn't pee in my RV, I'm good."

"Sure." "I see no problem." Everyone seemed okay with it, except for Jade, who didn't say anything at first.

"She better not jump on me or anything. I won't be held accountable for what I do if she does." Jade finally answered, after a few looks between her and Cat.

"Trust me, Kira doesn't even jump on me, so you're good. And in a way, you will be held accountable, seeing as how it's you whose acting."

"Whatever. We going or what? I'll take Cat home to get her stuff, then I'm going home to get mine. Where are we meeting?"

"How about my place?" Beck decides afer thinking for a few seconds. "What we can do is have Jace pick up André, Robbie, and Carlos. Jade, you pick up Tori after you and Cat get your stuff, then drive to my place."

"Why am I picking up Vega? She can walk."

"Fine, how about this then. You can pick up André, and Jace will pick up Tori. Everybody okay with that?" Beck says to his ex, a little annoyance showing in his voice.

"Fine. Be ready at 4:30 André, I won't wait any longer."

"Fine by me. Let's go home and get our stuff then." André says, giving Jade an annoyed look.

Around 3:45, Jace decides to call Carlos.

"Hey, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Make sure you got everything you need, for you and your dog. I hope she doesn't pee in my car, by the way. I just got the interior done last week."

"What kind of car do you have anyway? You never showed me."

"You'll find out when I get there. I'm serious about her in my car though."

"I'll be outside with Kira, and don't worry, she won't pee in your car."

After they hung up, Carlos makes sure everything is ready. He looks at Kira, his German Shepherd/Collie mix, rubs the top of her head, and grabs his stuff to leave. Looking back, he tells Kira to come, causing her to immediately fallow him out the door, getting a chuckle out of Carlos as he closes and locks his door.

Meanwhile, after everyone else informs their parents about the plans and get the okay, they all get ready. Around 4:15, Tori collects her things and calls Jace to let hem know she's ready, and he informs her that he's on his way. As André gets into Jade's car, shortly after she yells at him to hurry up, even though she was a little early than she told him she'd be.

Thirty minutes later, everyone is outside Beck's RV, getting everything planned. The decide that André and Robbie will sit with Beck and Jace in the truck. Carlos, having his dog with him, is in the RV with the girls, making him noticeably uncomfortable.

"Why so uncomfortable, Carlos? I thought you'd be happy to ride with us girls." Jade says, amused by how out-of-place Carlos looked as the get into the RV.

"None of your business, little West. My comfort is of no concern to you."

"Little West? Is that what you just called me? Oh," she says, adding a little laugh at the end. "How am I 'Little'? Care to explain that?"

"Not really. Don't mind me as I listen to my PearPod. If anyone other than Tori and Cat try to disrupt me, Kira will let me know, understood? Good." He says before anyone can say anything, as he puts his ear buds in and turns up the volume, keeping a hand on Kira for comfort.

Almost an hour later, they finally reach the campgrounds. Not knowing what to do, the girls left Carlos alone with Kira. Outside, André notices someone missing.

"Jade, what did you do to Carlos?"

"What did I do? I didn't do anything. He's listening t music, he wouldn't say anything and his stupid dog just looked at me the entire time, like I was lunch."

"Maybe she know you were planning something. You did look like you wanted to hit him or something every once in a while."

"Shut up Vega. Go get your cousin and his dumb dog. I'm looking around."

"Gank." As Tori whispered that to Jade, she goes back into the RV to get Carlos, but jumps when he's sitting by the door, no ear buds in, just petting Kira.

"Oh, hey. I was just coming to get you. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way T."

A few minutes later, after a failed attempt by Robbie, Carlos lights the bonfire, cheating, with some matches he brought with him. "You never know when you'll need fire." was his only defense.

As Jade walks back to the campsite, she hears Jace and Beck talking to each other, after excusing themselves from the group momentarily.

"Look, Jace, out of everyone else here, you know him a best. Ask him why he rarely looks at her."

"Trust me, I already know. Things ended poorly with his last girlfriend, and many similarities between the two girls. His ex, Hayley, really messed him up with the breakup. He sees the similarities, and that's why he won't look at her."

"That sort of makes sense, I guess. But she's bound to notice sooner or later."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already. Anyway, let's get back to camp. I'll talk to Carlos later. Maybe I can get him to talk a little more."

As the guys walk back to camp, Jade stays behind the tree she used as cover for a little longer, mulling over what she just heard.

"Carlos is still not over his last girlfriend? I can kind of relate because of Beck, but we're friends now, but that's us. What girl reminds him of his ex? One way to find out." With a grin, she makes her way back to camp as well, a plan coming together to find out what she wants to know.

"Let's play a game. Truth or Dare." Jade says from the trees, causing everyone to jump, and Kira to bark at her.

"I don't see why we would. Isn't that game just used to embarrass people anymore?"

"Oh relax, Jace. It's just a little game. Unless you're all afraid to play?"

"Screw it, I'm in. Might be fun. Kira, stay close to me girl." Carlos says, getting his dog to almost sit on his lap.

"Fine. Let's play."

"I may regret this, but fine. Tori, truth or dare?"

"André, why did you pick me first?"

"Something to do."

After everyone laughs at Tori, she finally decides. "Truth."

"Do you remember anything about your cousin?"

"Not really. I haven't seen him in almost 13 years or so. My turn to pick. Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Vega. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"I dare you to..."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review, and if you have any ideas for what Tori can dare Jade, let me know. Again, thank you to FurryFriends143 and Gunner3284 for the help. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, things would be a little different, and there would be no 60 episode limit.**

"I dare you to do the duck walk while quacking like a duck."

"I'm not acting like a duck. You're out of your mind, Vega."

"Do the dare, unless you're afraid, Little Jade."

"I'm not afraid, I'm just not doing anything stupid. Besides, it's not like anyone here has the guts to make me, Carlos."

"Do the dare or I post it on TheSlap that you were afraid to do a simple little dare, by none other than your enemy, Tori Vega. You gonna do the dare now?"

"Fine, but anyone who laughs is gonna get worse than this."

As Jade started acting like a duck, no-one realized that she was planning payback on Carlos for threatening her with the post. Thinking back to what she overheard earlier between Jace and Beck, she decides on what to do. When Tori lets her know that she can stop now, she sits back in her spot and looks directly at Carlos.

"Truth or dare, Carlos?"

"Should've known it wouldn't take long to get to me. Truth, I guess."

"Tell us about Hayley."

After he hears Jade say that, he looks at Jace with visible anger, making Jace flinch. After a few moments of silence and Carlos glaring at Jace, Carlos finally speaks up.

"There's nothing to tell, and Jace, how would she know that name? You're the only one who knew about her, let alone her name. So tell me how she would've known it. Choose your words wisely."

After a smirk from Jade, aversion from Jace, and confusion from everyone else, Jace finally speaks up.

"She must have overheard what I told Beck after we left to get some small sticks and stuff for the fire. He asked me why you were distant to a certain someone, and I told him some info. Not a lot, but, I don't know. If I would've known Jade was close, I wouldn't have said anything, I swear."

"I'm taking a walk. Kira, stay close to Tori. I'll be back later."

With that, Carlos walks away, going into the forest, leaving Kira to sit beside Tori. Meanwhile, Jade was looking towards where Carlos just walked, and had a small smile, proud of what she did.

No one said anything for a while, deciding the game was over for now. They all looked towards Jade, who said nothing after Carlos left. Deciding just to talk for a bit, they avoided Jade, except for Cat.

"Why would you ask that? And why are you smiling? How would you feel if you were in his shoes, and someone asked you about Beck?"

"It doesn't matter. That's what he gets for threatening me and saying I was afraid of Vega."

"He wouldn't have done it, Jade."

"What do you mean, Jace? He wouldn't have done it. He seemed pretty serious to me."

"It's how he is. He noticed that Jade has this tough exterior and everything, he figured that if her enemy dared her and she sayed no, then what better way to get her to do it, than something like that. It's getting late, we should go to bed."

"What about Carlos. He still isn't back yet."

"He'll be fine, Tori. Let's just set up the tents, and wait. Kira will keep her ears open for when he comes back. Let's go."

"I'm sleeping in the RV. Cat, come with me." Jade says, annoyance in her voice, but her face telling a different story.

"KK."

After everyone set up the tents, they decided on Beck and Robbie sharing a tent, André and Jace sharing one, and Tori getting the one by the RV, with Kira in with her. What they didn't know was Carlos didn't go far. He stayed close to watch how everyone acted. Even though some of them were silent, he could tell they weren't happy with how Jade had acted, but chose to ignore it for now. After everyone seemed to go to sleep, Carlos walked up to where Tori was sleeping, and went in, seeing she was still up, hugging Kira.

"Shouldn't you be asleep. cousin?"

"Carlos! Where were you?"

"I had to think. Can you keep a secret? I mean, tell no-one. Jace must have realized it by now, and I'm guessing Beck does now with the information Jace told him, and how things went during the game. Don't worry though, the game's not over, not yet." Carlos says while petting Kira, smiling slightly.

Before Tori could say anything, she yawned, getting Carlos to tell her to sleep, and that he'll explain in the morning. He stayed in the tent with his cousin and dog, relaxing until they fell asleep.

Then next morning, Beck leaves the tent, waking everyone up calling their names. Everyone but Tori was surprised to see Carlos leave the tent before Tori, with Kira coming up beside him.

"Well, well. Look what the wind blew in. When did you come back?"

"If you must know, Jace, I came back after everyone fell asleep. I was closer to the camp than you think. How bout we continue the little game from last night? I believe it's my turn."

With confusion from everyone, the all sat down and looked at Carlos, waiting on hom to ask.

"Truth or dare, Jade. It's payback time."

"Dare. Try me, I'm not afraid of you."

"I dare you to dye your hair bright pink for monday and wear bright clothes everyday in school for a week."

"WHAT?!"

While everyone laughs at this, Carlos sits there and smiles, waiting. After everyone has a good laugh, Carlos speaks again.

"You afraid yet? Unlike last time, I will take great pride in telling everyone online that you were afraid to do a dare."

"How will you make sure I do it?"

"Hey Cat, you up for staying with Jade to make sure she does it? I'll buy the dye and you can offer the clothes. If you have any her size. Better yet, on the way back later, I'll pick up the dye, and we meet at Tori's place. You can dye it there. Now all Cat has to do is get you the clothes for school. Can't wait."

While Jade stood there in silence, not believing what just happened, Cat got excited and started planning her outfits for the week.

After a few hours of playing truth or dare some more, leaving Carlos and Jade out if it, everyone decided to head home. This time, André and Robbie stayed in the RV with Tori, Cat, and Carlos with Kira. Jade insisted on sitting in the truck with Beck and Jace. After they got back to Beck's house a couple of hours later, stopping for breakfast, Carlos sat in Jace's Mustang to go home, and telling Tori to take Kira with her, so they can get the dye at the a 10 minute drive, they park and go into the mall. 30 minutes later, they're back in Jace's car, on the way to dropping off Carlos at his apartment.

"Try not to embarrass her too much." were Jace's last words before he drove off to Tori's.

Getting a few more things from his room, Carlos heads to his Impala and heads to Tori's, smiling while Linkin Park plays over his speakers.

**Thank you to FurryFriends143 and Gunner3284 for the support and help. The dare for Jade from Tori came from FurryFriends143, I just changed how it came to be and added a little. The next chapter will be up by the middle of next week, and there will be a couple forming in the next chapter as well. I won't say who, though. Please review, and thank you to those who read and fallow my story. The support means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous. Just Carlos, Kira, and Jace, but they're not real, just based off real people and animals.**

After a 20 minute drive, Carlos makes it to the Vega house with the hair dye and some extra stuff he brought with him in a small bag. Knocking on the front door, he was greeted by Cat, who seemed to have more energy than usual.

"You made it! I'm making Jade try on various outfits. She says she hates them all, but I think she'll look pretty in all of them. Fallow me! I'll take you to where the others are!"

Being led by the energetic redhead, Carlos makes his way to Tori's room. Seeing the guys outside the door, and Tori nowhere to be seen, he talks to the guys, waiting for the girls to finish.

"So, how long have you guys been out here? Please tell me someone's taking pictures before Jade can change out of them?"

"Hey Carlos. We're out here because Jade's changing in Tori's room. As funny as it would be to take pictures, she took our cameras and phones before she went inside."

"You're no fun André. Anyways, I brought the dye, and other supplies." Upon saying that, Carlos gets a wicked smile, just as Tori and Jade leave the room, the clothes Cat brought in Tori's hands, and Jade back in her usual black garb.

"Look who finally made it. No dog?"

"Ah, Jade. Kira stayed home. Besides, I didn't want your face scaring my innocent dog anymore than it already has. Now," Carlos says before Jade can counter. "are you ready for your make-over?"

"Fine. Give me the dye and I'll be back."

"To make sure you don't cheat and dump it, I think someone should go in there with you. How about Cat? You seem to trust her enough."

"Yay! Your hair is gonna be so pretty Jadey!"

Before Jade could say anything, Cat pulls her towards the bathroom, hair dye in hand. As they walk away, Jade can here the others laughing at Cat's nickname for Jade.

"We'll be downstairs Cat!" Tori calls to her friend and frienemy.

"KK!"

As the get downstairs, Beck, André, and Jace head to the couches, while Tori and Carlos go to the kitchen to chat, Carlos keeping an eye on the bag he brought with him.

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Yes cousin?"

"What's in your bag?"

"Glad you asked. Hey guys, come here. I got some stuff to show you."

As the guys walk to where Tori and Carlos are, Carlos takes the stuff out of the bag. The items are:  
two bright pink hair bows, a small bell tied to a pink ribbon, and a pair of socks with pick fuzzballs on them.

"Dude, she's gonna kill you. You know that right?"

"Don't worry, André. I can handle myself. How long does it take to dye hair, anyway?"

"A while. I'd say give them a few more minutes or so. Of course, that depends on if Jade hasn't drowned Cat. I'll be back in a minute." With that, Tori gets up and heads to the bathroom that Jade and Cat went to, leaving the guys downstairs.

"I got to ask. Why do you have these things?"

"You see, André, the bows and bell were supposed to be for Kira, but I refuse to put them on her. The socks, I really don't know about them. They were in my suitcase, so I'm guessing the girl I lived with before I moved here put them in to mess with me. I decided to grab them when Jace went to drop me off."

"I have to ask, seeing as no-one else will. How long have you liked my ex?"

When Beck asked that, Carlos became silent. All he said before the girls came down was that he finds her interesting, but refuses to say anything else.

As the girls walked down the stairs, all anyone could hear were Jade's feet stomping on the floors, automatically getting everyone's attention. Turning around, the guys started to laugh, causing Jade to glare at all of them, her focus on Carlos the most.

"Go ahead and laugh. Don't forget, I will get revenge. hey Vega. Why'd you look like you were trying not to laugh when you walked in to check on me?"

"Well, you see, um, I uh..."

While Tori was stuttering, Carlos walked over and grabbed the stuff he brought with him, and handed them to Jade.

"Don't forget these. The bows are for your hair, obviously. The bell is for your ankle, so everyone can hear you coming. The socks are just extra. Enjoy. Oh. and Tori was laughing because she knew I brought these. I'll be nice. Wear the bows and bell for three days, and you won't have to worry about the rest of the week. Not including today. I'm gonna go, see you all at school."

With that, Carlos heads home, leaving a fuming Jade in the Vega's living room.

A few minutes after Carlos leaves, Jace decides to leave as well, afraid of the look in Jade's blue eyes. Beck and André leave soon after Jace, and since Robbie chose to go home instead to Tori's (with a glare from Jade before he could do anything anyways), only the girls were left.

"Come on Jade, you're staying the night with me, that way I can make sure you wear the clothes. Bye Tori, see you in the morning."

"I'll meet you at my car Cat. I need to talk to Vega real quick."

"KK. Don't hurt her Jadey."

After Cat closed the door, Jade looks at Tori, anger in her eyes, making Tori flinch.

"He-hey Jade. What's up?"

"What do you know about Hayley? I want to know why it's such a sore subject with him."

"All I can say is that he really cared for her, and he was with her longer than you and Beck. I don't know why he decided to shorten the dare, but I do know why he focuses on you. I promised him I wouldn't say anything, so that's it. Please go, you're scaring me with that look in your eyes."

With a sigh, Jade heads out, thought running through her head. Telling Cat to drive home, she wonders about why Carlos acts the way he does, and who Jace and Beck were talking about before.

At his apartment, Carlos looks t Kira, thinking about the dare he's making Jade do at school, thoughts of cancelling it crossing his mind.

"I'm gonna regret this tomorrow. Wish me luck Kira. I may have ruined it before it had a chance to start."

**A/N: I will start getting some couple together over the next few chapters. To FurryFriends143, the couple you asked for will be forming in the next chapter, and that's may cause the other eventually. To Gunner3284, thank you for showing me my mistakes and I hope I fixed what was confusing you with the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that's reading and reviewing. My computer is acting up, so I won't be able to update for a while, but I'll try to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Carlos and Jace have their respective cousin's last name. Thought I'd clarify this if anyone was curious.**

The next morning, Carlos checks TheSlap, a small smile when he sees Jade's latest update.

**Jade West: A certain Vega is going to get a close look at my scissors by the end of the day, and it's not the one everyone expects this time. Mood:Wazzed Off!**

**Tori Vega: As glad as I am it's not me you're mad at this time, go easy on him. I doubt you will, but try.**

**Jace Oliver: I may regret this, but I know what Carlos is planning. I won't give details because he scares me more than Jade.**

**Beck Oliver: No scissors, Jade. Lane already told you what would happen if you threatened someone with scissors again.**

**Jade West: Shut up Beck. You stay away or you'll see them too.**

**Carlos Vega: To Jace, keep your mouth shut. To Jade, trust me. Your collection is nothing to mine. To everyone else, see you in school.**

With that, Carlos logs off, getting ready for the day. Before he heads out, he looks to Kira, asking her to wish him luck today. When he gets to the Hollywood Arts parking lot, he notices Jade at the coffee stand by the school. Trying not to laugh, he takes a quick picture of her outfit. Pink hair cascading down her shoulders like she usually ears it, pink ribbons noticeably absent. Pink short sleeve shirt to just above her waist. Light pink pants to pink boots. The bell also absent, but Carlos decides not to call her on it. Heading into the school shortly after she heads in, Carlos hears her yell at everyone in the hallway, earning a small laugh from him.

As he walks in, he notices Tori at her locker, trying not to look at Jade.

"Hey cousin. How was everything after I left last night?"

"Could have been worse. Everyone left, then Cat made Jade stay the night apparently, but I'm afraid to ask how that went. Oh, and Jade wants to stab you with her scissors."

"Yes, I noticed it based off of her Slap update. I'll live." After a few moments, Carlos went to continue speaking while Tori finished getting her stuff, but before he could, he heard Jade behind him.

"I want to talk to you Vega."

"What I'd do?"

"NOT YOU! The other Vega."

"You didn't have to yell at her, we're right here. I'll talk to you later Tori. Jade's not too happy with me I think."

"I'll just head to class, now." With that, Tori turns and walks away, heading to class before she hears yelling, leaving Jade and Carlos in the hallways alone.

"We need to talk."

"No, you need to talk apparently. I can't think of anything to say, Little Jade."

"OK, first things first. What is with that nickname? You've called me that a few times before, and it's getting on my nerves. Secondly, what is with the change of heart after I brought up Hayley? You went from relaxed to looking like you were gonna kill someone."

After a few moments of silence, the bell rang. As Carlos went to walk away, Jade grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Answer my questions."

"Fine, since I don't see this ending here. First, it's just a nickname. Nothing else, no real meaning behind it. Second, you try thinking about proposing to someone, then find out they cheated on you with someone you thought was family. That's actually why Jace and I are close. He told me what she did, knowing I'd be furious at him, but risked it anyway. I now see him as a brother. But I digress, because we are done here."

Before Jade could respond, Carlos walks out of school. Before he leaves the parking lot, he gets on TheSlap, adding a new update.

Carlos Vega: Seeking silence. If anyone wants to find me, too bad. I'm going alone. Mood: Wandering.

After a few hours, just before lunch, Tori goes to ask Jade what she and Carlos talked about, wondering why she hasn't seen her cousin since before school started. Before she could say anything, Beck walks up to her and just stares at her. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Jade finally snaps.

"WHAT!?"

"What did you say to Carlos? Tori told us that you talked to him before class, and now no one knows where he is. And have you checked his latest Slap update?"

"No, I haven't checked it lately, so what? It's not like he's threatening to kill me or anything."

"Jade, he makes it sound like he's going to kill himself, not you. He texted me after your conversation, telling me he didn't feel well. What did you two talk about?"

Surprised that Tori joined the conversation, all Jade did was stare at her, surprised at the anger in her voice.

"I asked him why he freaked when I brought up Haley at the campout, and he said that she cheated on him with someone he was close to, and that he was thinking about proposing to her. I swear I didn't know."

As Jade was talking, Tori's checks her hone, noticing she got a text while they were talking. After she checks it, she just stands in silence, not saying anything.

"Tori, what's wrong? Who texted?" Beck asks, worry in his voice.

"Carlos. He wants everyone to meet him at Nozu after school. He also says to tell Jade the bet's off."

"OK, but why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Why would he want to meet after school? It doesn't make any sense. Let's just get to the Asphalt Cafe and tell everyone. I have a bad feeling about this."

After school, the gang go to Nozu. Seeing Carlos standing beside his car as the pull up, no one says anything, not even Jade.

"Before we go inside, I have something to say to some of you. Robbie, lose the puppet, he's hurting your life, not helping. Beck, I'll talk to you in private later. Everyone but Jade, head inside. This time, I need to talk."

Doing what Carlos asks, except Robbie who looks upset that someone told him to get rid of Rex, everyone heads inside, confused with how Carlos is acting. With one last glance to her cousin, Tori goes in, worry on her face.

"I lied about the nickname. There is a meaning. I don't have any intention of telling you it, but oh well. My reason for this, chat, we'll call it, is to find something out about you. You found out my reasoning, now tell me yours."

"What reasoning? I have no idea what you're talking bout."

"Why did you tense up when I told you why I hate the topic of Hayley? Specifically, after I said that I was thinking about proposing?"

After a few moments of silence, Jade finally speaks. "I don't know why, I just did. I guess I was hoping Beck would propose to me in the future, but that'll never happen, and you saying that brought up bad memories."

"Not a good reason, by the way. I'm going home in a bit, I need to think. I don't care what you do. Get Beck and tell him it's time for our talk. And tell Tori I'm gonna pick her up for school tomorrow. Go now, we're done here."

Slowly walking into Nozu, Jade walks up to the others, telling Tori what Carlos said, and to tell Beck that Carlos is ready to speak with him.

Looking at his ex, and the worry in her eyes, Beck slowly heads outside, wondering what they talked about.

"All I want to ask you, Beck, is how long you have you liked my cousin? I can tell, by the way you look at her every once in a while."

"A while, I guess? Since shortly before Jade and I broke up. It's actually one of the reasons we broke up, I think. Jade could tell I was losing interest, and got angry. Why do you care?"

"Because that's my cousin, you're crushing on, and I don't want her getting hurt. I won't stop you if you ask her out, but if you hurt her, I hurt you. Understood? I'm going home, tell Tori I'll talk to her later."

With that, Carlos gets in his car and heads home, leaving a stunned Beck in the parking lot.

After a few hours, Tori gets on TheSlap, confusion and excitement running through her mind as she starts to type.

**Tori Vega: Just got asked out! Unsure of what to say, so I told him I need to think first. Mood: Thinky.**

**André Harris: Who asked you out? How come you're unsure?**

**Cat Valentine: Say yes! Wait, who is it? Tell me pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?!**

**Beck Oliver: Why the uncertainty? Yes or no, that's all there is to it.**

**Tori Vega: Of course you'd say that Beck, under the circumstances. André, Cat, you both will find out soon, trust me.**

**Jade West: Who asked you out Vega? He must not be intelligent to ask you out.**

**Jace Oliver: Funny how you say that Jade. School is gonna be interesting tomorrow.**

**Carlos Vega: Shut up Jace. Tori, tell him yes. Beck, relax. You don't wanna seem desperate, do you? André and Cat, you two know who he is, that's all I'm saying. I will see you all in class. Adios.**

**Tori Vega: See you in the morning Carlos, and what do you know about what's going on?**

**Carlos Vega: You'll see cousin.**

With that, Carlos logs off, glancing at Kira.

"I made a mistake, didn't I girl?"

After a small bark from his dog, all Carlos does is walk to his room and go to sleep, not bothering to change out of his clothes from the day. Before he goes to sleep, he texts Tori.

**"Tell Beck yes, I know you want to. Don't ask. I'll be at your house at 7:30 tomorrow morning, so be ready."**

**"You got it. You better tell me what went on outside of Nozu today when you pick me up. And why you know it was Beck who asked me out."**

**"You got it cousin."**

With that parting message, Carlos relaxes, fearing what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N 2: If anyone's confused by anything going on in my story, I apologize. I get confused while I type and never know how to type my thoughts. Thanks to Gunner3284 and FurryFriends143 for the reviews and fallows. Until next time. I also apologize for Jace not getting a lot of time. I realized while I was writing this chapter that we rarely hear from him and that the story seems to focus on Carlos. I don't mean to, it just happened that way.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Carlos decides not to check TheSlap like he usually does. Instead, he takes a shower and gets ready for the day. At 6:00, he texts Tori to let her know he's on his way to get her. Twenty minutes later, he's outside her door, waiting for her, texting her to let her know he's there..

I'm outside when you're ready. -Carlos

I'll be there in a minute.. -Tori

A few moments later, she finally leaves her house and walks to Carlos's car, climbing in the passenger seat. As they pull away, Tori decides to start the conversation.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. I assume you want to ask me some questions?"

"Yeah. How did you know Beck was the one who asked me out?"

"Simple. I saw him glance at you a few times during lunch, and his eyes showed that he liked you as more than a friend."

"Really? I never noticed. What happened outside of Nozu last night? Jade came in and was really quiet. It scared me more than when she glares at me."

"Of course you never noticed how he looked at you. Guys always look away from their crush so as not to be obvious. All that happened was we talked. I explained to her why Hayley is such a sore subject, and she told me something private. I won't say anything about what either of us said. You and Beck have a date night set yet?"

"Yes we do." She says with a smile in her voice. "This saturday, he says he's taking me somewhere secret. He told me to dress nicely though. I'm enlisting Cat's help with the make up so I can look nice. You should ask out Jade. Maybe we can double date."

"Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean ask out Jade? Care to explain yourself cousin?"

"I can tell you like her. You glance at her every once in a while and you look away when she looks at you. You said it yourself, a guy always looks a way when his crush looks at him."

As Tori finishes her sentence, they pull in to the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Oh, look. Hollywood Arts. We'll talk later, Tori. Tell no-one anything we talked about here, ok?"

"Okay. I'll see you later."

With that, Carlos and Tori go there separate ways. Tori to her locker, and Carlos to his.

Getting to his locker, he's surprised to see Jace standing in front of his locker. (quick A/NJace's locker is of a cross with light around it, and it is located close to Jade's locker. Carlos' locker has a crescent moon with blue flames engulfing it, and is located by Beck's and Andre's lockers.)

"Long time no see Carlos."

"Catching up with family and what-not. How about you? Same thing i expect?"

"Yep. Haven't seen Beck since he was last in Canada. Anyway, to why I'm here. You need to get over her."

"You're the second to say that today. Well, first. Tori told me ask out..."

"Give it up. I know you Jade. Go for it. Nothing ventured nothing gained, right?"

"Last time I tried that was with Hayley, remember? I will not repeat that." After closing his locker, Carlos looks to Jace. "I appreciate the help, but I'm not ready to move on yet. I'm heading to class. Talk to ya at lunch."

With that, Carlos walks away, not looking at anyone. That is, until he accidentally bumps into a certain dark-haired goth.

"Watch where you're walking!"

"So sorry your highness. Won't happen again."

Before Jade could respond, Carlos just keeps walking, while everyone else in the hallway just stares at them, trying to figure out what's going on, leaving Jade in a stunned silence, before she regained her composure and went to her locker.

Getting to Sikowitz's class a few minutes earlier than the other's, he sits in the back, far left.

A few minutes later, everyone else starts to pile in, not surprisingly, Tori sits beside Beck. A few minutes after the bell rings, Sikowitz walks in and sees Tori and Beck.

"When do you tow start sitting so close to each other? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, Beck and I are kind of a couple now."

"Oh. OK. Now class. Today, we are going to do some Improv. André, give us a location."

"The park."

"Interesting. Now, Cat, give us a situation."

"Good news."

"Good. Tori, you will captain the team. Choose your actors."

"Okay. Beck, Cat, André, Jade, Jace, and Carlos."

"Now, Action!"

Tori: It's so nice to be out in the park, enjoying the sunshine.

Jade: I think I'm gonna hurl.

Carlos: Trash can's over there. Knock yourself out.

Jace, No killing, please.

Cat: I agree. Let's go play with the ducks.

Jade: NO DUCKS!

Beck: Don't yell at her. You don't have to play with them you know?

André: I'll go play with ya Little Red. We'll just make sure Jade doesn't go near them.

Cat: KK!

Beck: I have good news.

Tori: What is it?

Beck: I got the promotion.

Tori: Congratulations. I know you tried so hard for it.

Jace: Congrats Beck. You deserve it.

Jade: Like I care. Can I go now?

Carlos: I agree with cranky pants. Congrats, none-the-less, but i don't like parks that much.

Jade: Why not?

Carlos: None of your concern.

Beck: You're an odd one, aren't you?

Carlos: Yep. I'm gonna go play with the ducks.

Jace: Leave them there. Kira doesn't need any pets of her own.

Carlos: No promises.

"That's enough. It went a completely different direction than I hoped, but at least there was good news. Sit down." After everyone sat in their seats, Sikowitz speaks back up. "Now, Everyone is going to get paired with a partner of my choosing. You and your partner will write a script that should be no more than 5 minutes. Extra credit for costumes. Now, Jace and Cat. Beck and Tori, "

"Of course."

"Not now, Jade. André and Robbie, and Jade and Carlos. Think of some ideas and let me know by the end of class what your ideas are. Now, does anyone have any questions about their partners?" Before anyone could say anything, Sikowitz stops them. "Good. You all have 45 more minutes. Use the time wisely."

With that, everyone goes to separate parts of the room to talk about the scripts. Carlos walks over to Jade, who hasn't moved, and sits down in the seat that Cat was sitting in a minute ago. Waiting for Jade to speak first, but her not speaking, Carlos finally speaks.

"So, any ideas? You're the screenwriter. Anything you want will be fine by me. I got nothing."

"I thought you were angry with me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Our talk last night didn't exactly end well."

"I was in a bad mood last night. I'm better now. We doing this or what?"

"Yeah, fine. YOu have anything?"

"Nope. My ideas are songs and poems, never scripts or anything."

"You write songs and poems?"

"Yeah. Anyways, how do we want to do this?"

Forty minutes later, everyone tells Sikowitz their ideas, leaving the coconut loving teacher impressed with the variety of ideas.

"I will see you all tomorrow. Have fun."

With that, the bell rang, signaling the students to go to the next class.

**To FurryFriends143, your idea will come into play in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day in Sikowitz's class, everyone acts out their script ideas. Everyone was exhausted and mad that Sikowitz only gave them a day to write the script and get everything else ready for it.

First up were Cat and Jace, who did a mini play about a girl who discovers her dad is a mad scientist, and somehow convinces him out of doing his dangerous experiments on the innocent people around town. They did a good job, getting the extra credit for Jace wearing a lab coat and glasses, and Cat wearing clothes that made her look younger and more innocent than she already was.

Next up, André and Robbie did theirs on a marathon runner getting interviewed after winning the big race. André was the marathon runner, so he wore the same clothes from when Sikowitz had his method acting sleepover, and Robbie wore a suit similar to what he wore as a motivational speaker at the same sleepover, again, they get extra credit for the outfits.

Tori and Beck were next, deciding to be a married couple talking about having a baby. While they explained, Jade groaned, causing everyone to give her dirty looks for disrupting the scene. Except for Carlos, who gave a Jade worthy glare at Beck, letting him know it better be just a skit. It was hard for anyone to know if they wore different clothes, so Sikowitz decided not to give them extra credit, seeing as how they looked the same as every other day.

Finally, Jade and Carlos were up. Jade was a female cop interrogating a wanted suspect for torturing and murdering a handful of innocent people. They also got the extra credit, with Jade an a cop uniform and Carlos dressed in an orange prison uniform with fake cuts and bruises. After everyone was done, Sikowitz applauded them all, and told them they all did excellent and have passed.

During lunch, everyone is just sitting around, eating their lunches and talking t each other.

"Hey, André. How'd you tow come up with your idea?"

"It was easier than I thought it'd be. We decided since we already had the outfits, to go with something like that. Robbie came up with the marathon runner and interviewer part after a few minutes of discussing who was who. He came up with the idea really easily. The man's got some good ideas."

"Thanks André. Thanks for helping with the questions I ask you, by the way. I didn't know how to word any of them to where they'd make sense."

"No prob, Rob. Any who, tell me about your idea. Where'd the 'mad scientist' thing come from?"

"That was Cat's idea actually. She wanted to do something a little different from what she usually does. Even though she was still this innocent little kid, she wanted something that would clash with it, and the mad scientist was born."

"I have a question for you, cousin. Why did you guys agree to what you did?"

"Well, we wanted to do something that no-one else would think of, and we doubted anyone would do a baby scene. So, we went with it."

"I don't like it. I wish you would have chosen something else, but I'll live. As long as Beck doesn't try anything, that is."

"What would I try? I'm not that kind of guy."

"Doesn't mean I can't mess with ya."

"Now, before any bodies go missing, I think it's time for the last of the group. Officer West and Suspect Vega. How did that come to be? I'm asking Carlos because I think Jade'll kill me if I ask her." Jace speaks up, not wanting the conversation to go any farther.

"We couldn't think of an idea, so we watched a show called Castle, and we liked how the interrogation scene looked. Since the cop on the show was female, I convinced Jade to be the cop. The rest came to be after a few hours of talking and typing."

"That's a weird way to get an idea, but hey, it works. Anyway, I'm gonna go and work on a new song. I had the idea for a while, so I figure I might as well get it out. Talk to you all later." André chimes in, remembering his song idea.

With a chorus of 'See ya's' and 'Laters', André waked back into the school, throwing his trash away as he walked by.

At the end of the school day...

Jade's POV

It sickens me, absolutely sickens me. He's related to Vega. That's his last name too! He intrigues me. He has Beck's mysteriousness, but he puts me in my place. Which is one of the things I wish Beck would've done sometimes. He only did it when it involved Tori. I don't mind Tori, it's more that Beck is head over heals in love with her. I hate myself right now. I like Carlos Vega, but I think I like it.

I walk over to Carlos' locker, admiring his choice of design. Not seeing him around, I decide to go to Tori's locker, to see if she know's where he is. She stops and stares at me as I walk up to her, worry in her eyes.

"Relax. I'm just looking for your cousin. Have you seen him around lately?"

"No, not since lunch. Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"I need to ask him something. If you see him, tell him to call me later. You'll need to give him my number, so."

I walk away before I finish my sentence, or let her react. As I walk out to my car, I see Carlos talking to Jace, quietly so no-one hears them, with Carlos facing away from me. As I get closer, Jace notices me and stops, causing Carlos to turn around to see why his friend stopped so suddenly. Seeing it was me, he turns to Jace and tells him he'll talk to him later.

Jace walks away, glancing in both of our directions, but says nothing as he walks towards his Mustang to head home. As Jace leaves, Carlos goes to get into his Impala, but I grab his arm to stop him, which he does, much to my surprise.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not. If I was, we wouldn't be talking now."

"You're in denial."

"What are you talking about? Why would I be in denial?"

"I'm not her ok?"

"Her who? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not that skunk bag ex of yours ok? I'm Jade West and..."

Before Jade could finish her sentence, Carlos cuts her off by kissing her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. After a few seconds, they release, their breathing somewhat heavier, not saying a work to one another. After a few moments of silence, Carlos finally speaks up.

"I know you're not her, ok? You should know how hard it is to move on. I see how you still look at Beck, like you wish it didn't end how id did. I tried to ignore you, but I couldn't. It's like I was drawn to you or something. *sigh* If you're game, I say we give it a shot."

"What do you mean, give it a shot?"

"I'm not exactly ready to start dating yet, I'm not gonna lie. Do you want to try this?"

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do it?"

"Well, Tori and Beck are going on a date this Saturday. We could double? I know it'll be weird, Beck being your ex and all, but it could be fun. We can at least mess with him some how if you want even."

"Yeah, sure. I'm not so sure about it happening so soon and Beck being there, but yeah. Let's do it."

"Good. I'll get the restaurant from Beck and I'll call you to let you know the time and what to wear."

"Ok, yeah. I'll talk to you later tonight. Wait, don't you need my number then?"

"Cat gave it to me earlier today."

With that, Jade slowly gets into her car and drives home, glancing at Carlos as she does. After she leaves, Carlos heads over to where Beck and Tori are talking to each other.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to anyway. I need to talk to Beck alone for a minute. I promise I won't hurt him."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll talk to you in a minute Tori." With a small peck on the lips, Beck and Carlos walk a short distance, close enough for Tori to watch, but far enough where she can't hear anything they say.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are you taking Tori on your date this Saturday?"

"Why?"

"Answer me Beck. Tori gave me an idea yesterday, and I want to go through with it. Where's the date happening."

"What plan? I'm not saying anything until I know that."

"You quite the stubborn one , aren't you? She asked me to ask someone out and to double with you two. Don't ask her who, you'll find out Saturday night. Now, where's the date happening?"

"Ok, I'm taking her to Maestro's. The fancy Italian restaurant not too far from here. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I know it. Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of days. Oh, what time is the date?"

"I'm picking her up at 6."

"Thanks again. Talk to you later."

Walking back to Tori, Carlos reassures her with a look that Beck's fine.

Later that night, shortly after he calls Jade to let her know the time and place, Carlos checks TheSlap, surprised at what he sees.

Jade West: Have a date this Saturday night. About time he noticed me. Going to Maestro's again, this time, things'll end differently than before. Mood: Determined.

Beck Oliver: Date with who? What do you mean Maestro's?

Tori Vega: Good luck Jade. Please don't kill me.

Jace Oliver: About time it happened. Took him long enough.

Cat Valentine: YAY! Congrats Jadey! Who's it with?

Jade West: NEVER CALL ME THAT CAT! It's none of your business Beck, and what do you mean Vega? What do you know?

André Harris: I can't wait to see how this turns out.

Robbie Shapiro: You're dating someone, Jade? Since when?

Cat Valentine: Hey that rhymed Jade. Ha ha ha ha!

Sinjin Van Cleef: I will see you there Jade.

Jade West: Sinjin, It will never be you, you freak. Robbie, it's none of your business either.

Carlos Vega: What happened at Maestro's? Am I missing something here? Leave Tori alone, Little Jade. Trust me, Saturday will shock a few people. Oh, and Sinjin, stay away from Jade and Tori. I know you used to sniff their hair and fallow them, and it's weird. Don't do it again.

Sinjin Van Cleef: But their hair smells so good!

Carlos Vega: Get too close to them again and you get hurt. That is all I have to say on the matter.

With that, he logs off and gets ready to sleep, planning Saturday a bit, so Jade's not as freaked with what may end up happening.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. The next chapter is going to be the date night. If there's anything anyone would like to see in the next chapter or later chapters, let me know. The scene where Jade and Carlos talk and get together came from FurryFriends143.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews. This chapter skips ahead to Saturday evening, a few hours before the date, and will focus on Jade, Tori, Beck, and Carlos. All other characters will be mentioned at the end in Slap updates and comments.**

Jade POV 3:30 P.M. Jade's Room

I finally get a date with the guy that's been in my mind for almost three weeks, and I have no idea what to wear. He said we were going to Maestro's, so I know to dress fancy, but I don't know what to wear. Screw it, I guess I'm desperate because I'm dialing Tori Vega's number.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"Chill out, Vega. I don't know what to wear so I'm calling you to get an idea. What are you wearing tonight?"

"Why are you calling me, Jade? How am I supposed to help you pick out a dress for your date?"

"Are you helping me or not, Vega?"

"Fine, I'll help. I'm wearing a dark blue strapless dress, kind of like the one you wore when we went there for the 'Ping-Pong tournament' last year. Some differences, of course, but that's about it. Why do you need my help again?" (side note, look up Ariana Grande's dress for the 2011 Kid's Choice Awards. Same thing as what she wore, but a dark blue and a little longer.)

"Because you know Carlos best, alright? I think I have one now. Thanks Vega."

"What does it look like? Tell me. I told you mine."

"Fine. It's a dark purple dress with sleeves just below my elbows. Happy?" (side note 2, look up Liz Gillies at the 2012 KCA's. Same as what she wore then, but with shorter sleeves and dark purple, instead of blue.)

"I guess. I'll see you later. I'm sure I'm not the only on with stuff still to do to get ready for tonight. Good luck, Jade."

"Yeah, whatever. See you tonight, unfortunately."

Before she could respond, I hang up on her, not caring for what she has to say. She is right though, I do need to get ready. Apparently he has something planned first, so I need to be ready by 5:00. I already showered, so that saves time. Now to get dressed and put on some make-up I guess, and I'm ready.

Tori POV 3:35 P.M. Tori's Room

That was unexpected. Never thought Jade would call me, so I guess she was desperate or something. Anyway, Beck says he's picking me up a little before 6:00, so I guess now's a good time to get ready. Grabbing some undergarments, I head to my bathroom, which luckily, doesn't have Trina hogging it again. Apparently, mom and dad sent her somewhere so I can get ready. Mom went with her, while dad stayed behind. This won't end well. Anyway, time to get ready.

4:15 P.M. Tori's Room again

Finally dressed, I decide to put some make-up on. Not much, but enough to accentuate my lips and eyes. (I have no idea what all the make-up stuff women use, so I just put that. Sorry.)

Around 4:30, my dad calls me down. I have a bad feeling.

"What time is the boy picking you up?"

"A little before 6:00. Why?"

"Have him stop by sooner. I want to chat with him."

"Dad, come on! You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious. Call him and ask him to get here sooner. Preferably by 5:30. No later."

"Fine, I'll call him."

A few minutes later, I get off the phone with Beck. He seems surprised, but agrees to please my father. At around 5:15, there's a knock at the door. Unbeknownst to me, my dad changed into his police uniform while I was waiting for Beck downstairs.

I guess he wants to torture me, because he answers the door to a finely dressed Beck,before I had a chance to get to the door.

"Hello Beck. I hear your taking my youngest daughter out tonight?"

Obviously surprised, a stunned Beck looks at my dad, eyes not drifting from my dad's, and speaks clearly.

"Yes, Officer. I won't have her out too late. I'm taking her to Maestro's for dinner, and I will drive her back safe and sound. You have nothing to worry about, sir."

I take in how Beck is dress, while he and my father talk. He's wearing a suit that resembles what he wore the last time we went to Maestro's with the gang, but it looks like it cost a bit more. He even combed his hair back and has it in a ponytail. Not a bad look I must say.

"Good answer. You speak with respect, I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir. My father taught me to show my elders and a lady respect."

"Good. What time is your reservation?"

"7:00 sir."

"Ok. I trust you with my daughter. Hurt her, and I will have a squad of Hollywood's Finest watching you. Is that clear?"

"Dad?!" I can't believe my father just threatened my date!

"Crystal clear sir."

"Fine. You may go. Stay safe pumpkin."

"Dad! Don't call me that in front of my date!"

"Sorry, sorry. Have fun, you two. But not too much fun."

With that, I leave with Beck, a small smile on his and my father's face. I can't believe he did that.

Jade POV 4:55 P.M. Jade's Living Room

*knock knock knock knock knock*

He's early. Impressive. Opening the door, I stare at Carlos. He looks good in a suit. Mouth open slightly, unladylike I know, but I don't care, I take in how he's dressed. Wearing black dress pants, leading to black leather dress shoes. Wearing a black dress shirt, with no jacket. Guess he doesn't like them. His short hair is slicked back, but I'm guessing it's not from gel, because it doesn't shine under the lights.

"Good evening, Jadelyn. Ready to go?"

"How did you know my full first name? And no 'Little Jade' this time? I think I'm insulted." I say, raising my had to just over my heart, taking a gasp.

"Funny. Cat told me your name when she gave me your number and address. I like Jadelyn more than Little Jade. It's more elegant. And with that dress, it suits you more as well. Now, ready to go, or are there anymore questions?"

Shaking my head no, I head out with him to his Chevy Impala. Locking the door behind me, I follow him to his car, where he opens the passenger door for me. Wow, a gentleman. Impressive.

After driving and chatting for almost 30 minutes, he pulls into and industrial building. Turning to him, i give him a weird look, trying to read his facial features.

With a slight smile, he looks at me and simply says, "You're gonna like the people you're about to meet. Trust me."

"Trust you? It looks like you dragged me to my death."

Laughing slightly at this, he just look at me and smiles. "You're not going to die. I just thought you'd appreciate meeting some old friends of mine."

Jade POV Maestro's 6:45 P.M.

"I can't believe you know the stars of 'The Scissoring'. How did you meet them?"

"They were shooting a behind the scenes tour in Pittsburgh a few months before I moved here, for the sequel to it, and the needed help with taking some photos. One of the script writers saw some of the pictures I took of animals for zoos online, and hired me. It wasn't too bad. Anyway, we became friends, and they told me they were in town shooting a scene for 'The Scissoring 2'."

"Okay, that is awesome. Thank you for getting them to give me their autographs. You made my year."

"I'm glad, and it was nothing. Now, ready to eat?"

"I'm in shock still, but yeah. Let's eat."

General POV Maestro's 7:00 P.M.

As the four teens take their seats, they converse quietly, until their waiters come. Beck is telling Tori to relax, he's ok with what her father did, protecting his youngest and all. Carlos planned ahead, and had the seating arrangement for each couple organized so the exes aren't seeing each other. Tori has her back to the piano, with Beck directly in front of her. A few tables back, and slightly to the side, Jade has her back to the piano, with Carlos facing her. As the waiters take their orders, each couple order the same thing. The ladies order the Fetuccini Alfredo with water as their drink, while the gentlemen order Spaghetti and Meatballs, also with water as their drink.

Around 8:15 or so, both couples are done eating and head home. Waiting by the door, chatting while the men pay for the dinner, Tori and Jade make friendly conversation.

"Wow, Jade. You look really excited. What happened before you two arrived?"

"I'm only telling you this because your cousin is amazing, so count yourself lucky. He took me to meet the stars of my favorite movie of all time. They're shooting the sequel around Hollywood, and he got them to give me their autographs. I'm glad you convinced him to ask me out on this double date."

"Me too, actually. It was nice seeing you two together. Congrats on the autographs. I know how much you love 'The Scissoring'."

"You have no idea. Hey, we should all get together and do a card night again. Maybe play a few rounds as Couples vs. Couples. What do you think Vega?"

"Sounds like a plan West. Oh, here come the guys."

With that, both couples go their separate ways. Beck to take Tori home before her dad sends out a search party. Even though he's ok with how Officer Vega acted, he was still shaken a little.

Carlos drives Jade to her home, chatting the entire time.

Later that night, the girls update their Slap pages.

**Tori Vega: Just had a dinner date at Maestro's. Much better than last time I was there. Can't wait until the next date. Mood: Giddy!**

**André Harris**: You go Tori. I'm glad yu and Beck are such a good couple.

**Beck Oliver**: Why is my best friend commenting on my girlfriend's update before me? I think I'm offended/

**André** Harris: Relax Beck, I mean nothing by it. I really am glad about you 2 though.

**Tori Vega**: Thanks André, and relax Beck. You have nothing to worry about.

**Beck Oliver**: Thanks Babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well.

**Tori Vega**: I will, and you too. This night was amazing.

**Cat Valentine**: Congrats Tori! You two make such a cute couple!

**Jade West: Who knew I could actually enjoy time with a Vega? Well, this Vega is awesome. Met the stars of my favorite movie, and I have a feeling this relationship will be better than the last. Mood: Excited.**

**Cat Valentine**: Yay! Jadey's happy!

**Jade West**: Stop calling me Jadey.

**Carlos Vega**: I like it. I prefer the new nickname I gave you though.

**Rex Powers**: Ooh, what nickname? Tell us Jade.

**Robbie Shapiro**: Rex, behave. What nickname, though. I'm curious.

**Jade West**: Shut up Shapiro and don't make me hurt you Rex.

**Carlos Vega**: How bout Kira gets a new chew toy. I'm talking to you, Puppet.

**Rex Powers**: I AM OFFENDED! And I aint afraid of your dog.

**Carlos Vega**: Don't care. I will see you for lunch tomorrow Jade. I will pick you up at noon. Good night, Little Jade.

**Jade West**: I admit, even I prefer the name you called me earlier. Can't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N2: I was going to put more, but some of it didn't seem to fit, so I stuck with what's up. The next chapter is going to start with monday. The sunday lunch is just another time for Jade and Carlos to hang out and get to know each other more, nothing else. The game night will be another chapter. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To the two reviewers who want a Cat/Jace relationship, it will start in this chapter. To everyone who reviews, thank you. Your input is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while, so here we go. I don't own VicTORIous or the characters. Only Jace, Carlos, Kira, and Hayley. Carlos' ex will be seen in this chapter, to add some drama.

**Monday Morning Jade POV**

I wake up earlier than usual, courtesy of my dad yelling over the phone this morning to a client. Too bad he doesn't just stay at his office, it's not like he's here that much to begin with. Yesterday was a good day. Carlos and I spent over 6 hours together, eating lunch at a small café he found after he moved here. We even visited the Hollywood Zoo, even though I'm not a fan of animals. As I get ready for the day, I think back to the day at the zoo. He knows a lot about animals, telling me info on each one as we walk. We learned a lot about each other while we walked. I told him about why I don't like dolphins or the ocean, and he told me that he originally wanted to be a zoologist, which explains his knowledge of info, before he took an interest in singing. After I get dressed, I silently slip out of my house, not letting my father know I'm up. Knowing I'll be way too early for school, I decide to drive to Carlos' apartment. I text him as I park beside his Impala.

**'Hey, you up?'-Jade.**

**'Yeah, just brushing Kira before school. What's up?'-Carlos.**

**'I'm coming up. I'll be there in a moment.'-Jade.**

**'K. Just walk in, door's unlocked.'-Carlos.**

Walking up to his apartment, I take in the area. It's not a bad area of Hollywood. Nothing major, but it looks like it's taking care of. No holes in the walls, no missing steps. No cat pee smell in the hallways is a definite advantage. I make it to his apartment after the two flight of stairs and the short walk from the stairs. As I walk in, I see Carlos brushing Kira in the small living room. He glances up and smiles, while Kira just stands forward, enjoying her brushing.

"I'm not complaining, but is there a particular reason why you're here so early?"

"Woke up early and didn't feel like waiting. Can't I visit my boyfriend?"

"You can. I can tell there's something on your mind, but I won't ask. It seems private. Now, brushing complete, and I now need to sweep. Give me a minute?"

"Sure. Should I wait somewhere else?"

"You're good. I'm just sweeping the area where I just brushed her."

With that, Carlos gets a small sweeper from a closet in his hallway. Surprisingly, it's quiet, as quiet as a sweeper can be I guess. After he sweeps, we sit and chat, seeing as how school doesn't start for another hour.

"You eat yet?"

"No, I was going to grab something when I got to school. Why?"

"Grab your stuff. The café I took you to yesterday opens at 5 A.M."

"Sounds like a plan."

"OK. Kira, I'll see you when I get home. Don't destroy anything, please."

When he says that, Kira just looks at him and walks away, heading to a room in the back. With a slight laugh, we head out to my car. He goes to get in his, but I tell him I'll drive him home after school, which he doesn't complain to.

After they grab a quick breakfast and drink, black coffee with two sugars for Jade, orange juice for Carlos, they head to Hollywood Arts, talking comfortably to each other on the way.

**Tori POV Same time**

Getting up early because of Trina yelling, or singing as she calls it, I grab a change of clothes and head to the shower. After I shower and get dressed, I text Beck, seeing if he's up for riding to school together, which he agrees to. After almost 30 minutes, enough time for both of us to eat breakfast and for him to leave, there's a knock at the door. Just like Saturday, my dad opens the door, in his uniform again because he has to be at work soon. Smiling at Beck, my dad lets him, without messing with him this time. After a quick bye to my dad and Trina, we head to his car. With a quick 5 minute drive, we pull into the Hollywood Arts parking lot, parking a few spaces away from Jade's new Black Camaro.

Heading into the school together, we separate to our lockers to get our books for the first half of the day, noticing Carlos and Jace talking by the Wahoo Punch machine. Getting her books, she heads back to Beck, who is talking to André.

"Hey muchacha. Did you hear about the Sikowitz's new class project?"

"No, why? What does he want us to do this time?"

"No idea, just that we get partners and it starts today. I'm gonna go. Sikowitz wants to tell me something. See ya."

With Beck and Tori saying bye to their friend, they look back at each other, just as the bell rings.

"Well, looks like we have a new project to do. I hope it's nothing bad. Ready to go Tori?"

"Yep. I just hope it isn't something weird and that we have more than a day to prepare."

"I hear that."

**Neutral POV Sikowitz's Class**

"Good morning everyone. I'm sure some of you had heard about the new class project." Sikowtiz mentions as he climbs through the window.

"Yeah, but what is it and who are our partners? And why is Trina in this class?"

"Simple, Jade. Trina is here to take part of the project. Now, Jace and Cat, Beck and Tori, Jade and Carlos, Robbie and Trina, and André and Hayley."

"Who's Hayley? I don't remember a chick named Hayley."

"I'm Hayley."

With that, everyone turns to where the voice cam from, except for Carlos, who recognizes it instantly.

"When did you move here?" Carlos says, never turning, with noticable anger in his voice.

"Recently. Why won't you turn around and look at me? I know we left on bad terms, but you could at least look at your new classmate."

"Bad terms? You cheated on me, denied it, and pretended like nothing happened! Bad terms isn't even close to how we left it."

"Um, can someone explain to me please?"

"Gladly. This chick is my ex-girlfriend, Hayley Mathinsin. A liar and a cheater, who can't be trusted. André, watch yourself with this gank."

"Before something bad happens, here's the assignment. You each will portray a married couple..."

"Hide your things now André, before you lose them."

"That's enough Carlos. As I was saying. You will portray a married couple for one week. Starting today. You are to stay at one of your places for the entire time, to make it more believable. I have already informed your other teachers that some of you will either not be in class for the week, or that you won't be alone, and parents about it. Beck and Robbie, you two will stay at Tori and Trina's. Their dad thought it best. He even had all of his shifts covered, to make sure he's home. Good luck to you both. Jace, you are staying with Cat, her parents gave the ok. Jade, I couldn't get hold of your parents, so you two work it out."

"She can stay with me. My apartment's big enough for three, and Kira will make sure nothing happens to her."

"And André is staying with Hayley. Apparently your grandma doesn't want anyone else there. What do you mean 'three' of you, Carlos?"

"I have a dog."

"Oh. Now, you all have the rest of the period to talk. Those of you involved are to leave after lunch to collect your things and get set up. Enjoy."

With those parting words, Sikowitz jumps out the window he entered in. Glancing at Hayley, Jade gives her a glare, that causes her to flinch, making Jade smile deviously.

**-Lunch Later That Day-**

**Jade and Carlos**

"So, how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, I figure we head to your house, you can collect everything you need. I know you said you father left for a week-and-a-half long business trip today, so hopefully that won't be a problem. We gonna stick with using your car to go back and forth to school, or mine?"

"It can vary. We'll stick with mine for now, and alternate every once in a while I guess. As for my dad, I don't know about him, but oh well. How about sleeping arrangements?"

"You'll get my room, as long as you don't mind sharing it with Kira. There's a small room by it, enough for an air mattress, so I'll take there. Bathroom's across the hall from yours and Kira's. You can put your clothes in the dresser in the room. There's two, but one doesn't get used. As for anything else, I don't know."

"Sounds good. You have a DVD player?"

"Blu-Ray player. Why?"

"Just asking."

**Tori and Beck**

"Okay, when you head home with Trina, who was surprisingly quiet in class, you can get everything ready for when I get there. I'll head to my RV to collect my things. We can go over rooming details and everything else with your dad later."

"Sounds good to me. You and Robbie may end up in a spare room, just so you know."

"Makes sense. Now, we should go so we're ready. When you want me at your place?"

"Whenever you're done. Text or call me so I know."

"You got it."

**Trina and Robbie**

"Listen here Puppet-Boy. I'm not happy with this, but I'll let it go because I need the class credit to graduate. Try anything, and I hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes, I got you. I'll be at your place later. I need to go collect my things."

"Fine, but leave the puppet at home, or I have my dad shoot it with his gun!"

"Fine. Rex'll stay home."

**Cat and Jace**

"You sure you're okay with this, Cat?"

"Yeah. It sounds like fun. Besides, you won't hurt me or anything, right?"

"Right. You good to get home, or you need a lift?"

"I'll be fine. My dad called me earlier and said he has a room set up for you."

"Sounds fine with me. I'll meet you at your house in a few hours. See ya in a bit Cat."

"See ya Jace. Oh, before you leave, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, why?"

"Curious. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya later."

**André and Hayley**

"Look, I don't know the full details of what happened, but Carlos and I have become close. I will be cautious around you at first, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I understand, and thank you. I'll text you my address later. Just text me when you get here so I can let you in."

"You got it. See you in a bit Hayley."

"You too."

With everyone parting ways, Sikowitz sits in the school, watching his students get into their cars and head out. With a small smile, he gets his classroom ready for tomorrow. He plans on everyone getting married, just like they would in reality, with him as the priest.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, all eight students walk into Sikowitz's class. (I'm not counting the shruggers.) Sitting down in their seats, the see Sikowitz dressed as a priest, with a plastic arch behind him, and a small plastic container in his hands.

"Now that you all are here, I have something for you. Will the husbands come up here please? I have something for you."

Worried, the guys walk up to the stage, where Sikowtiz takes out four rings. There's nothing special about them, they look like he got them at a flea market or yard sale, but they are all different colors. Sikowtiz hands a ring to each husband, and then tells them to sit with their wives. André gets a blue ring, Beck gets white, Robbie gets the green one, Jace is given the red, and Carlos is given black.

Sitting in their seats, Sikowitz then stands at the center of the archway, and proceeds to call up each couple, one at a time. First up is Beck and Tori.

"Good morning Beck, Tori. You two are to be married. Beck, place the ring on Tori's finger."

Doing as Skowitz says, Beck turns to Tori, lifts up her left hand, and slides the ring on her ring finger. Surprisingly, the ring goes on easily.

"Beck, do you take Tori to be your wife until the project is done?"

"I do?"

"Why did you question it? You do or you don't. It's as simple as that."

"I do."

"Much better. Now, Tori. Do you take Beck to be your husband until the project is done?"

"I do."

"See? That is how it's done. Sit back down. André and Hayley, you're next."

As Beck and Tori sit in their seats, André and Hayley step onto the stage, where Beck and Tori stood before.

"André, place the ring on Hayley's finger." After André puts a ring on her finger, Sikowitz continues. "Do you, André, take Hayley as your wife until the project is over?"

"I do."

"Good. Hayley, do you take André as your husband until the project is over?"

"I do."

"Good. Robbie and Trina. Your turn."

As Robbie and Trina get to the stage, Sikowitz says the same thing about the ring, before turning to Robbie.

"Do you take Trina as your wife until the project ends?"

"I do."

"Trina, do you take Robbie as your husband until the project ends?"

"I do, unfortunately."

"I'll take it. Cat, Jace. Front and center."

"Ooh yay! Our turn!"

"Jace, put the ring on Cat's finger. Now, do you take Cat as your wife until the project is over?"

"I do."

"Cat, do you take Jace as your husban..."

"I do!"

"Good luck, Jace. Hide the candy. Finally, Jade and Carlos. To me."

"But I want candy!"

"Not now Cat. I see you already put Jade's ring on. Excellent. Do you..."

"We do. She's impatient and I'm getting there. Sorry."

"You kind of scare me, Carlos. Same as Jade. Anyway. The weddings are done. I have cake for you all now. Well, coffee cake, anyway. It's cheaper and I didn't feel like baking one or ordering one. Here you all go, now, feed the cake to your other, and you are sort of officially married. I think. Have fun."

As each couple feed each other the coffee cake, Sikowitz slips out of the room, laughing happily at his students.

Lunch

**Jade, Carlos, André**

"Before my 'wife' gets here, I have a question for you Carlos."

"What's on your mind, André?"

"What happened when you and Hayley broke up?"

"I was wondering when someone would ask that. We were dating for a few years, almost four. I would do some small and odd jobs around my town and stuff to save up some money. I finally decide to buy the ring, when Jace calls me and says I should break it off with Hayley, before something happens. Unbeknownst to me, Jace saw her acting awfully cozy with someone I saw as a big brother. I won't say his name, he's unimportant to me now. After Jace told me, I basically yelled at him and called him jealous. I was wrong, but I didn't know that then. The next day, I decide to stop by Hayley's place, to surprise her with lunch, and using the key she gave me, I walk in unannounced like I used to do. I find her in her room, making out with him. I yelled at them, then left. I haven't heard from either of them since then. Until monday anyway, when she moves to town and joins HA. I returned the ring, and used the money to buy my Impala. And that was that. Now you both know."

"Wow. I didn't know it was like that. I asked her yesterday, but she didn't say anything. Look, if you want, I can talk to Sikowitz, and get a different partner or something."

"No, go for it. I won't stop you. She seems a little different, but I still don't trust her. I trust you, though, André. Just watch your back."

With silence around them, the three of them slowly eating their lunch, when Hayley finally sits down with her lunch. Shortly after she sits, Jade gets up and walks over to where the others are sitting. Getting up after apologizing to André, Carlos walks over to the table with Jade, sitting beside her.

Jace and Cat go to sit with Jade and the others, but they notice that the table is full, so they sit with André and Hayley, glancing at the others as they sit. Cat looks at André and notices he's quiet.

"What happened, André? Why does Jadey look so mad?"

"Carlos told me and Jade what happened with him and Hayley. Jade left as soon as he finished, and he followed. That's about it. And to you, Hayley, I recommend you keep your distance from Jade. She will hurt you if you get close. Trust me."

"You're supposed to be on my side, André."

"I am. That's why I'm telling you to keep your distance. Jade gets, protective. Jealous even. I can tell she really likes Carlos, so I'm letting you know to keep your distance from both Carlos and Jade, Hayley."

With the bell ringing for lunch to end, everyone collects their bags, throws their trash away, and heads to class. Jade giving Hayley one of her patented glares, she heads in, not letting Hayley get close to her or Carlos.

Next Morning (Wednesday) Hallway by Lockers Jade POV

I can't believe that stupid chick Hayley. Why would she do something like that to Carlos? If she cared about him, why would she do that? I might be gank, but she's so much worse than me. Carlos seemed a little out of it after telling the story yesterday. He seemed fine after school though, so hopefully he's over it. I wonder why he went to Lane's office this morning? He said he'll meet me at Sikowitz's after he's done, but I hope everything's okay with him.

**Lane's Office Carlos POV**

"Why did you want to speak with me before school, Carlos? And how come you didn't want Jade to come with you? I thought you two were practically inseparable?" Lane asks, curious about why one of the newest students asked for a meeting.

"I didn't let Jade come because I don't want her to worry, and yes, we pretty much are. Kira's just as protective of her as she is me now, which I never would've expected. I don't want her to think anything's wrong, so I asked her to wait for me. As to the meeting? I guess I just needed someone to talk to. I told André and Jade about my past with Hayley, and of course, Jade wanted to stab her. Anyway, Jade didn't stab anyone, so don't worry. I just wanted to talk to get my past to stay that, the past. Any recommendations?"

"All I can say is talk to Hayley. Maybe that will help you forget it by talking to the one who caused the bad feelings. Let Jade know, but don't let her be there. I have a feeling Jade'll hurt her. Maybe the two of you can talk here? We can set up a time during school, soon, for you two to talk. That okay?"

"Sounds good I guess. I'm good after lunch usually. Jade and I have a free period. I'm not sure about Hayley. I'll have to let Jade know, because we usually hang out or help each other with something we're writing."

"I'll talk to Hayley later. Is that all?"

"Pretty much. I should go. I promised Jade I'd meet her before Sikowtiz. Talk to you later Lane, and thanks for the help."

**By Sikowitz's Class Jade POV**

"Why did you want to talk to Lane?"

"I needed to talk to him to set up a meeting. So I can get over Hayley completely, and focus more on you, Land suggested that the three of us, me, Lane, and Hayley, talk to get it all out of the way. I don't want you there, but I do want you there, if that makes sense."

"Not really. I'm sitting in anyway. I don't trust her and if she makes a move on you, I hurt her."

"Makes sense, to me at least."

"When's the meeting?"

"Don't know yet. Lane said he'll talk to her to see when she has a free period or something, and we can talk then."

"Good. What do you need to talk to her about exactly?"

"Find out her side of why she cheated on me. I'm not gonna be friends with her, not after that, but I just need it to get my thoughts of it organized and filed away, hopefully never to be seen again."

"Okay, confusing."

"Yeah, I know. Ready for class?"

"Ready as I'll ever be for Sikowitz."

**Lane's Office Hayley POV Before Lunch**

"Thank you for coming, Hayley."

"Why am I here?"

"It has come to my attention that you have a, complicated, past, with another student here."

"Let me guess, Carlos?"

"Yeah. All he wants is to clear the air, as it were."

"What do you mean, clear the air?"

"I don't know the details, but he asked me to talk to you to set up a meeting for the two to talk without bad feelings coming up. Do you have a free period or anything?"

"Yeah, after lunch, like a lot of other students. Why?"

"Would you be up for coming here after lunch to talk?"

"Can't today. Helping André with something for his music writing class. I'm free tomorrow."

"Good. I'll talk to Carlos and let him know. See you tomorrow, Hayley."

"You too."

**A/N:** I decided to post this earlier than I originally thought I would. Did anyone else notice that there was a bit of a Jori moment in 'The Hambone King'? After Tori beat the guy that embarrassed Robbie, Jade seemed more excited than Cat. Unless it's just me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, follows, and favorited my story. I'm kind of surprised at the favorites though.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm honestly surprised so many people like it enough to follow and review it. This chapter is going to be just the meeting with Lane.**

**Lane POV**

"Carlos, Jade. Thank you for coming. Although I didn't know you would be joining us, Jade."

"Like I'm gonna let that wazz-bag be anywhere close to him? I don't think so."

"OK. All we have to do is wait for Hayley, and we can begin. I trust you won't hurt Hayley, right Jade?"

"No promises. How are the seating arrangements? I don't want her sitting near him."

"How about this? Jade, you sit in the chair by my desk, Carlos takes the one beside it. Hayley and I will sit on the couch. I'll sit across from Carlos, and Hayley will sit across from you. That way, Hayley will be closer to you, and farthest away from Carlos."

"Fine. If she tries to touch him though, I hurt her."

"You know what? I'm not gonna argue."

A few moments later, Hayley walks in slowly. I point to the spot on the couch beside me, and she awkwardly sits there, watching Jade out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad everyone's here. Does anyone have any questions, before we start?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Go ahead, Hayley."

"Yes, Hayley, go ahead. Can't wait to see what stupid questions you have."

"Jade, that's enough. We don't want any problems before we can even start."

"You don't, but I do. I was serious when I said I couldn't wait to hear her questions, Lane. I wanna know why she did what she did. Plain and simple."

"What do you mean, did what I did? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Like hell you didn't. You cheated on him. And for what?"

"Jade, calm down. She's not worth wasting your breath on."

"Carlos? How could you say that to me?"

"Maybe for the same reason you cheated on me with someone you knew I considered family. Did you just use me to get to him? You seemed awfully chummy with him while I was stupid enough to date you."

"OK, calm down, all of you. One question at a time. Jade, since this is between Carlos and Hayley, I'm going to ask you to either be quiet, or leave. OK?"

"Fine, I'll be quiet. Only because I don't want her by him without me here to stop her. I know Carlos won't try anything, but she will."

"OK, fine. Now, Hayley, why did you cheat on Carlos?"

"I was under the assumption that we were no longer a couple."

"How did you come to that intelligent decision? When did that come up in conversation?"

"I told you to meet me by my locker after school, and you didn't show."

"Because, as I told you that morning, I had to stay after to make up a test I missed when I was sick. You said yo understood. And you took that as a break-up?"

"Allow me to interfere, now. Hayley, was there any indication prior to that, to make you think he wanted to break up with you?" I decide to chime in, noticing the anger in both Carlos and Jade, but not Hayley.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, was he distant? Did he ignore you? Anything?"

"Not really, no."

"Did you want to break up with him, then? I don't mean to pry, but what you're saying doesn't really make any sense to me."

"No, I enjoyed spending time with him."

"No you didn't. Not all the time, anyway."

"What do you mean, Carlos?"

"When it was just me and her hanging out, she rarely did anything, other than stare into space. But when Cory, the once considered family I mentioned before, she was excited. Which creeped me out. I didn't say anything then because I knew her home life was usually bad, or so she told me anyway, and the was silent those days."

"OK, Hayley. Anything you'd like to add to that?"

"No. We drifted apart. Don't a lot of couple drift apart eventually."

"Yeah, but they usually don't send one of them into a private room with someone else. I'm sorry Lane, I know I asked for this, but it's a waste of time. I'm done with you Hayley, plain and simple. I will keep an eye on you though, because I don't want you hurting André. He's too good a guy to get caught up with you for long. Ready to go, Jade?"

"Yeah, but before we leave, I have something I'd like to say."

"Yes, Jade?"

Looking from me to Hayley, Jade takes a step forward to where she was only a few inches from Hayley's face, before speaking quietly to her, so she would have to pay attention to her better, but still loud enough for me and Carlos to hear her.

"If you hurt André, in any way, I will hurt you for hurting a good friend of mine. If you go near Carlos, without me around, you will get a very close look at my scissors. Before you say anything, know this. You are nothing but a pathetic little girl, who will never understand the pain you cause."

With that, Jade and Carlos leave my office, with Carlos looking back at me, nodding to let me know he appreciate the attempt.

"You should get to class. Don't want to be late." I say to a stunned Hayley. She gets up to head out, but I notice the look on her face changes from stunned, to angry. I have a bad feeling about this.

**A/N2: I know this one's short, but I really didn't know what else to add. The next chapter is going to jump to friday, for a couples blackjack and couples 5-card stud night. I don't know what game they actually play, but it reminds me of 5-card stud. I don't know if that's its name, but that's what I was always told it was called. Please review if you want.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A little self-promotion. I have a VicTORIous Reisident Evil crossover story if anyone's interested in reading it. I also have a Song-fic focused on Jade after her breakup with Beck. I'm not sure if anyone's read them yet, so I'm putting it out there. Anyway, this story is going to go up to 20 chapters at most. This chapter focuses on the friday night card game and a few hours prior, to set it up. Enjoy. Also, Couple are Bori(Beck and Tori), Jarlos(Jade and Carlos), Cace(Cat and Jace, name coutesy ofawesomegurl5467), Hayndre(Hayley and André), and Rina(Robbie and Trina). I modified it from the previous version. I hope things** make more sense.

**Friday Afternoon No POV**

After school friday, everyone goes their separate ways before the card game at Tori's. Jace and Cat head to Cat's house to change and grab some clothes. Tori suggested that they all stay the night, which everyone agreed to. Beck and Robbie just head out with Tori and Trina, while André heads with Hayley to her place. Waiting at Jade's locker, Carlos waits for her to get out of class. Apparently Sikowitz asked her to see him after school. Waiting a few minutes, she finally turns the corner, a small smile on her face.

"Jade West smiles. I wonder what could cause it."

Putting her books away that she doesn't need, Jade looks to Carlos, her smile not fading. "Sikowitz told me to tell everyone at once, but I'll tell you first. The eight of us get monday off from school, even though we still have to go to his class. It's good news, because he's evaluating us. He asked our other teachers how each couple acts around class and in the hallways, and liked what he heard. He also said that you're supposed to bring Kira. Apparently she's our 'daughter' or something. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yep. Just need to swing by the apartment for clothes and Kira."

"Let's go then."

Heading out, they both get into Jade's Chevy Camero. (Side note: I purposely made Jade's and Carlos's cars from the same car company.) After they collect their things, they head to Tori's house, ready to play cards.

Vega Household Early Friday Evening No POV

"Tori, I'm just going to be upstairs. If anyone needs anything, just holler for me. Okay?"

"Yes dad. I'll holler. Is that all?"

"Not exactly. Where's everyone sleeping?"

"Hayley is sleeping in my room with me. Jade and Cat are sleeping in the guest room. The guys are sleeping downstairs. And Carlos said he's bringing Kira, who he said is staying with him. Is that ok?"

"Sounds good to me. You're mother and I will be right upstairs."

"K. Talk to ya later dad. Love you."

"I love you too."

A few moments after David Vega goes upstairs, Jade, Carlos, Cat, Jace and Kira walk in.

"Don't mind the intrusion. Just us."

"Where's André and Hayley?"

"André said they're on their way. Where should we set our stuff?" Jace asks, grabbing Cat's bag for her.

"Cat and Jade's stuff go in the room across from mine. The guys just leave theirs down here I guess."

"Why aren't we sharing a room, Tori? Afraid I'll cut your hair off while you sleep?"

"Jade, be nice."

"It's okay, Carlos. And no, Jade. It's not that. Hayley's sleeping in my room so you don't maim her in her sleep, Jade."

"If that's the case, Kira's staying with you tonight, cousin. Where are Beck, Robbie, and Trina?"

"Out back. Trina's tanning, Robbie's staring at her, and Beck's starting up the grill for burgers and hot dogs."

"Cool. Jace and I'll take up Jade and Cat's stuff. We'll be down in a moment."

As they head upstairs to put the girls' stuff away, Jace decides to start a small conversation.

"So, how do you feel staying in the same place as Hayley?"

"Let's just say Kira's watching Hayley for multiple reasons tonight. How are things with Cat? You two seem awful close."

"Good. I think she likes me as more than a friend though."

"Ask her out."

"Excuse me?"

"Ask. Her. Out."

"You thinks she'll say yes?"

"Wear ear protection. She'll be ecstatic. Based off of what Jade told me about her, she will most definitely say yes."

"Maybe I will then."

"Do it tonight. Don't dilly dally."

"Yeah yeah."

Getting back to the living room, Carlos goes straight to Jade, sitting beside her and hugging her close, causing her to roll her eyes, but not pull away.

A few minutes later, André comes in with Hayley.

"Knock knock." André calls, walking into the house.

"Who's there?" Cat calls out, thinking it's a game.

"Cat, it's just André. Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure Jace. I'll take Hayley's stuff up to Tori's room. We can talk on the way."

After they get to the top of the stairs, Jace stops Cat to talk to her.

"What's up Jace? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how to word what I want to ask you."

"OK."

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"I did not understand what you just said."

"Sorry. Let me try again. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will! YAY!"

Downstairs, everyone hears Cat yell excitedly, not knowing why, until Carlos starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing Jadelyn. Just Jace finally asked out Cat, and obviously, she said yes."

"How'd you know?"

"He told me he was going to ask her out, and I told him to do it tonight."

A few moments later, everyone but Cat and Jace are in Tori's living room talking, waiting for their other two friends. During this time, Beck brought in the food and set it in the kitchen counter, for when everyone wanted to eat. While everyone was talking to each other, Cat came running down the stairs, laughing and celebrating to herself. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, everyone turns to her and gives her their congratulations, which she happily accepts.

"Hey, Little Red. Where's your new boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's upstairs still. He said he had something to get out of his bag."

"Cool. We're really happy for you two. We noticed how much closer you two have gotten since the assignment started."

"I know! I'm so glad. YAY!"

As he hears his new energetic girlfriend cheer, Jace comes down the stairs, with a small box. Hugging Cat from behind, he glances at the others, smiling.

"Everybody ready to play?"

"Yeah, but what's in the box?"

"Poker chips and a deck of cards."

"Oh, I was hoping we'd use candy again like the other times. Phooey."

"It's ok, Cat. None of us thought to bring candy this time, so Jace made the right decision." Jade says, hiding her smile at the lack of candy for the night.

"Ok, since it's your house, Tori, you get to pick the game."

"Oh, woo. Always gotta give Vega the advantage, don't you Beck?"

"Well, she is my girlfriend now, not you Jade, and what's the problem? We play the same game anyway."

"Never mind. I don't feel like fighting now. So, what game Vega?"

"Our usual, of course. Who's dealing?"

"I will. I haven't played cards in years. It'd be nice to deal."

"Ok, Carlos deals first. We'll go around clockwise, and have it so it's the men who deal first, then the women, so after ten rounds, everyone has gotten at least one deal in. Same will go for the game itself. We go clockwise, but instead of skipping the women, it'll go in order. Sound like a plan?"

Wich everyone agreeing to Tori's idea, they start the game. After playing for almost three hours, everyone agrees to end the game, with Tori and Beck tying with Jade and Carlos. With the last tow couple playing one last hand, Tori and Beck wind up the winners.

As everyone congratulates Tori and Beck, and Cat and Jace on their new relationship one last time, they all head to bed.

With all four girl heading up together, and the guys moving the couches to make room for them in the living room, Tori stops and turns to her cousin.

"Hey, where's Kira? I haven't seen her all night."

"She went up to your room. She may end up staying with you tonight, if that's ok?"

"Sure. I see no problem."

Heading back up the stairs, Hayley tells Jade that they need to talk. Jade declines at first, but then decided it could be fun, so she agrees. Telling Cat that she'll talk to her in a minute, she turns back to Hayley, while Tori and Cat head into the rooms they'll be stating in tonight. To make sure that Jade listens. Hayley grabs her arms and holds them tightly, causing Jade to get angry, but stays she silent for now.

"Just because you have him now, doesn't mean you'll have him forever. I know more about him than you ever will."

"Really? 2 things then wazz-bag. What's he allergic to? And I hope you sleep with one eye open."

"He's not allergic to anything, and why should I?"

"I'm not telling you what he's allergic to, and Kira is sleeping with you and Tori. Kira gave you the same look all night she gave me when I first met Carlos."

"And that is?"

"Like you were a juicy steak, and she hasn't eaten in a while. Good luck." Jade says, a sneer in her voice when she said 'juicy'.

Going into the room, Jade closes the door gently so she doesn't wake up Cat. On the other side, Hayley looks at the door, angry at Jade. Heading into Tori's room, she just lays on the floor where Tori set up a makeshift bed for her, waiting for Tori to get back to her room. After a minute, Tori enters from her adjoined bathroom, noticing the look on Hayley's face.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Let's just go to sleep. Stupid gank."

"I don't wanna know."

Before anything else could be said, Tori climbs into bed, shutting off the light. With a quick glance to Hayley, she lays down and tries to sleep, noticing Kira watching Hayley.

**A/N2: I wasn't sure how to do the game, so I kinda jumped to the end. The next chapter is gonna take place monday, the last day of the assignment, where Sikowitz will tell everyone how they did. I have the last chapter planned, I'm just working on how to get to it without things seeming to make no sense. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate the support. The next chapter should be up by monday or tuesday. Who all hates Hayley?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I re-did chapter 13 a little bit, so please read that chapter before this to see the changes. I have an idea for a story if anyone is interested in seeing it. It's based off of the book 'Ashes' by Ilsa J. Bick. It's a post-apocolytic story where an EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse) shorts our any and every eletrical device in the world. If you've read it, then you'll know what I'm talking about. If not, don't worry. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Unexpected.**

**Monday Sikowitz Class No POV**

"God morning class. How is everybody's last day as pretend husband and wife?" Sikowitz exclaims, catching everyone's attention with ease.

Everyone involved cheered, happy with how everything went, even Trina, who sees Robbie somewhat different than she did a week ago.

"Good, good. Now, will the husbands please return the rings to me?" All five guys stand up and give the coconut-loving teacher the rings, some some-what disappointed. "Thank you. I want each couple to come up and tell everyone here how they see the other, and if this helped their relationship. Tori and Beck, you first."

Walking to the stage, Tori and Beck have a big smile on each of their faces.

"I think our relationship has gotten stronger. We learned so much about each other, and I really hope things continue going up from here."

"Very nice answer, Tori. Now, Beck, you."

"I agree with Tori. I think this showed us how our future together would be, and I kind of like it."

"Very good. Now, Cat and Jace. You're up."

"YAY!"

Heading to the stage, everyone notices that Cat and Jace are holding hands, which surprises only Sikowitz, who doesn't know that they're a couple.

"Well, as you can see, Cat and I are officially a couple. I think this has helped us greatly, and I, like Tori and Beck, hope things get better."

"I agree with Jace completely. He even gives me candy." Cat says with more seriousness in her voice than anyone would have expected for the usually bubbly red-head.

"Ok, so far so good. I love it. Trina, Robbie. To the stage."

With the next two walking to where the others were, everyone is surprised to see that they're holding hands, same as Cat and Jace.

"Well, me and Robbie kind of got together. He's not as bad as I thought and he agreed to get rid of Rex. I thinks things are looking good for us."

"I agree completely. I put Rex in a storage tote yesterday and sent to a storage facility."

"I never saw that coming. Anyway, André and Hayley, front and center."

Again, the new couple take the stage, this time, they aren't holding hands.

"Well, it wasn't bad, but I didn't feel a spark or anything. Also, I didn't like what she told Jade before they went to sleep Saturday night."

"What did she say?" Carlos says, curious and worried.

"I didn't say anything. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar. You basically told me you were gonna steal Carlos from me. I don't know how André heard, but he clearly did. He wouldn't say something like that for nothing."

"Jade's right. Hayley said that Jade wouldn't have Carlos for long, which didn't sound good to me."

"Ok, before Jade here gets up and attacks Hayley, which I can tell she wants to because of the look in her eye," Sikowitz says with a shudder, "Hayley, you sit in the corner on the other side of the room, far away from Jade, and André can just take his original seat. Now, Jade, Carlos. You're the last."

As Hayley takes the seat Sikowitz said, Jade gives her a sly smile, laughing when Hayley trips over a chair. With Carlos beside her, they both look at the other students and Sikowitz, avoiding Hayley.

"Well, I didn't know about what Hayley said, but that's not important at this point. Like the first three, our relationship has gotten better. There were no bad moment the entire time."

"Best relationship I've ever had. Better than even Beck, to be honest. He doesn't let other girls hang on him. He actually ran from a group one day. I laughed. Still do on occasion."

"Wait, you ran? Why did you run?"

"Simple Beck. They were Northridge girls. They freak me out. So, I ran. I regret nothing."

"I'm glad. Best assignment so far I think. Everyone has passed, with the minor exception of Hayley who got the lowest, but passed none the less. Now, everything goes back to how it was before. Whatever problems you have with one another is between you. I want out of it."

"Ok. What was the point of this assignment anyway?"

"Pardon, Jade?"

"Why did you have us do this assignment? What were we supposed to learn?"

"I don't know. I just thought it'd be fun."

As everyone sat in silence, staring at the crazy, barefoot teacher, the bell rings signifying the end of morning classes. (I really don't know how the schedule is, but they have Sikowitz at different times each day I think.)

Heading out, no one noticed Hayley was behind them until they got to their lockers before lunch.

"Thanks for making me fail."

"Oh my pleasure. I loved doing it." Jade says, no one knowing if she's serious of joking.

"Shut up you stupid gank."

"Yeah, no one likes you. Seriously, we like you less than Trina, and that's saying something."

"Excuse me! People like me."

"Not now Trina. I'm talking to a wazz-bag that needs to go out to trash."

Watching everything going on between the two girls, no one says anything, waiting to see how it goes.

When Hayley takes a step forward, Jade takes one as well, to show that she's not afraid.

"Let me tell you something, Hayley," Jade says, sneering at the other girl. "You HAD him. You LOST him. What makes you think you'll get him again?"

"I apologized to him. I'm a better match for him than you. You can't trick with his 'allergies'. He doesn't have any."

"Yeah I do. I just never told you."

"Wait, what? How did she find out something you never even told me?"

"I trust her. She might be a gank, no offense Jade, but she does know loyalty. Oh, and you never apologized. You told me you forgive me for breaking up with you. I never wanted your forgiveness."

Standing in silence, the only audible sound is everyone's breathing, Hayley's more than anyone elses. During the confrontation, Lane walks by and sees the group standing around, watching Jade and Hayley.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving. Have fun with him, Jadey. He's not worth dating."

"Never call me that, only Cat barely gets away with it. Call me that again, and my scissors meet your eye. Second, if he's 'not worth dating', why did you want to steal him from me? Hm?"

"Never mind. I'm out of here."

Stomping away, everyone watches Hayley leave, no one bothering to go after her.

Going to lunch, they all head to the Grub Truck, but stop when they see Hayley and a new guy sitting at their usual table. Carlos and Jace recognize him, but only Carlos seems to show any emotion towards him.

"Hello Cristopher. Surprised to see you in LA."

"Oh, uh, hey Carlos. How have you been?" The new guy says, shaking a little.

"I've been better. Still stealing girlfriends, or just mine?"

"Look, man. I didn't know. She told me you broke up with her the day before or something. It started with me consoling her, but it turned into that. If I would've known, I wouldn't have done anything, I swear."

"You know, I really wish I could believe you. I know you had your eye on her after we started dating. I also remember you taking almost a week to contact me to apologize. A week. Who was it that said, Brotherhood Above All Else?"

"You don't understand. I tried to call you after she tol..."

"Stop! You did no such thing. I saw you the day it supposedly happened. Did you tell me then? No. Have fun with her."

Not giving his old friend a chance to say anything back, Carlos walks to the Grub Truck, grabs something to eat, and heads inside. Jade and Tori are the first to follow, then the rest of the gang follow suit, grabbing something to eat on the way.

Getting to the Black Box Theatre, Carlos goes to the stage and sits, not bothering to eat yet.

"What was that all about? What caused you to just run like that? Who was that guy?"

"Jade, that was the guy I thought I could trust. My old friend, who I will never be friends with again. His name is Cristopher, and I knew he was lying while we talked. His eyes showed that his only regret was getting caught. Nothing else. I left so suddenly because I was tempted to hurt him. Remember me saying your collection of scissors is nothing compared to my collection?"

"Yeah, and? I never saw anything like a collection while I was at your apartment."

"That's because I hid it. I collect a different kind of cutting tool. I've been fascinated by knives and other single bladed items for a few years."

"Why did you hide them?"

"I felt like I should. Please don't ask. I can't explain it."

"Ok, I can understand it. What are you gonna do about Hayley and Cristopher?"

"Nothing. I will not waste time and energy on them."

"Ok. You ok?"

"I'll be fine, Jade. Thanks for letting me vent, all of you."

"No problem, man." Beck says.

"What are friends for?" Jace comments.

"I'm gonna go. No offense, but I got a song to finish for Advance Song Writing. Hope everything gets a little easier man."

"Thanks André, and none taken." Carlos says as André heads out.

"We have a good group of friends, don't we Carlos?"

"That we do, cousin. That we do. Where'd Cat go?"

"I'm right here. I stopped by my locker and didn't see where everyone went, but André tole me you all came here."

"I'm glad you found us." Jace says to his girlfriend. "We just eating here then?"

"You can go out if you want. I just need to get my thoughts in order."

"Looks like we're eating here then. Don't want to leave you alone, now."

"Thanks Jade. Thanks to you all."

**I know the characters are OOC at times, and I apologize. I introduced Cristopher for a little more drama. Thanks to everyone who reviews. Your input helps. Does anyone want an OC for André, or a character introduced in the show? I feel bad leaving him as is.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, everyone is hanging out in the Asphalt Cafe before school starts. While they sit and chat with each other, Sikowitz walks up to the group and scares Tori like he did before her and Jade's 'play date' from a while ago.

"Sikowitz! I thought I told you to stop doing that?"

"I remember you saying that you hate when I do that, but never telling me to stop. Anyway. Helen wants a small group of students to do a small concert this saturday night. You get to either pick a song to perform, or write your own. You can do singles or duets. Have your decision by the end of today, and tell her before you leave school for the day. All of you have to be involved in some way, even if it's just playing an instrument. Good day. I will see you all later for class."

"Hey, wait."

"Yes, Toro?"

"Really, again? Anyway, why us? Don't we have a say in the matter?"

"Not really. I already told her that you would do it. And what again? What did I miss?"

"You called me Toro when we did the method acting challenge, which I won!" Tori says while looking at Beck and smiling, which he just smiles back at. Looking at everyone else, who seem ok with it, she looks back at Sikowitz, "Fine, we'll do it."

"Good. See you all later."

With that, Sikowitz walks into the school, leaving the students to talk about what they want to do before school starts in 15 minutes.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Tori asks after a few moments.

"I'm not much for singing, but I'll play guitar for each song."

"Sounds good Beck. I'll play piano with each, but I also want to sing. Anyone up for a duet?" André responds.

"Sure, I'll do a duet with you, André. It'll be like old times."

"Vega, how can it be 'old times' if you did it a few weeks ago?"

"I, well, shut up." Tori mumbles to Jade.

"How about you Jade? You up for a duet with me?"

"Sure Carlos. Any song ideas?"

"I got 2 actually. 'Broken' by Seether with Amy Lee. And 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. I know 'Bring Me To Life' isn't technically a duet, but there are male and female vocals in it. Any you like?"

"I'm leaning more towards 'Broken', actually. You two ok with that?" Jade says looking at André and Beck, since they want to play instruments.

"Sure." "Fine by me." The both say.

"What about you two?" Beck says to his girlfriend and best friend. "What song you want to do?"

"How about a remix of 'Countdown'? I met a girl a few days ago, but I didn't want to ask her out yet the time because of the whole marriage assignment thing of Sikowitz's. I really like her and we get along better than any girl I've been with before."

"Sounds good to me. What's her name?"

"Chill, Tori. You'll find out saturday night, just like the rest of you." André says to the rest of the group.

"I'll stick with backing guitar, if that's alright with everyone?" Robbie says, shyly, looking at the others.

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that. How about you Trina? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, sis. Maybe back up vocals on some of the songs."

"Sounds good to me. Any problems with the rest of you?" Tori mentions after her sister.

"None, as long as you don't do back up for me and Carlos. Deal?" Jade says, holding her hand out to the older Vega girl.

"Sure." Trina responds, grabbing Jade's arm hesitantly, shaking it none-the-less. "Why are you being so nice to me? Usually you'd yell at me or something."

"I'm doing it for Carlos's sake. Now. Cat and Jace are the last two I think. Any ideas you two?" Jade says to Cat and Jace, who were quiet the whole time.

"I kind of want to do 'Missing' by Evanescence. I looked it up after you told us you did it for your audition, Carlos, and I like it. Is it alright if I do a solo, Jace?"

"Fine by me, Little Kitty. I want to sing 'My December' by Linkin Park."

"I didn't know you like LP."

"You got me into them, Carlos. We're all singing calming songs, except for André an Tori. Anyone realize that?"

"Not till you mentioned it. Everyone ready for class?" Beck answers his cousin.

With everyone saying 'sure' and 'I guess', they all head into school, getting to their first class just as the bell rings.

End of the day

"So, does everyone know what they're doing for saturday?" Helen asks as everyone heads into her office.

After they all tell her what they're doing, she smiles and writes down what each person is doing to get everything ready for the concert.

"Good. André, you and Tori will be the last up. Hayley and Cristopher are doing a couple of songs before you two, and before them are the rest of you, which I will tell your order that night."

"They're in it too?"

"Yes, Carlos. Sikowitz told me everyone involved with his assignment last week was involved. I trust there are no problems?"

"None, Helen. Let's head out and get ready for saturday." Tori says, trying to keep Jade and Carlos calm after the new information.

"What songs are they singing?"

"Sorry, Jade. Can't tell you. All I can say is that they are both singing alone. You will all find out saturday night. Bye."

Heading out, they see Hayley and Cristopher in the distance. Hayley smiling at the group, while Cristopher shows little emotion on his face.

If anyone wants to know the songs Hayley and Cristopher are singing, send me a PM. Also, if anyone has an OC for Andre's girl, let me know. I have no idea what to do for that. I know it's shorter than the others, but I didn't know what else to add to this. The next chapter will be the concert.

**Other than my idea for a VicTORIous 'Ashes' story like I mentioned before, I also want to do a supernatural story. I know a lot of people make them, but I want to try my hand at one as well. Let me know which you would like to see me make next, and I'll start working on it when I get closer to the end of this story. The supernatural story I'm thinking of is Jori where Jade is a werewolf and Tori is vampire. I've read plenty where Jade's the vamp and Tori's the wolf, so I switched them to be different. As well as a VicTORIous Sucker Punch mix. It'll be supernatural as well. If you haven't seen Sucker Punch yet, I recommend if you like fantasy adventure movies. Let me know which of the three you'd like best. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16 if Unexpected. If you'd like to hear the songs mentioned, there are plenty of good videos on youtube. I don't know about the one for André and Tori, but this version has the same sound as the remix for 'Make It Shine' from 'Helen Back Again', just for 'Countdown', if that makes any sense. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. As for the OC for André, I received 2 good ideas from Gunner3284 and FurryFriends143. The OC I went with is courtesy of FurryFriends143, I think it's a better match for this story. Sorry Gunner.**

**Friday Lunch**

"So, André. When are we gonna meet this new girl of yours? It's been a few days and still no sign of her."

"Chill, Jade. You've been asking me that all week. Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I'm just curious. So, where is she?"

"Behind you."

Turning around, everyone looks at the mysterious girl walking towards the group. She's average height, tan skin, long straight black hair to the middle of her back. She's wearing dark blue jeans, a dark purple halter top (I think that's what they're called), and dark brown boots.

"Talia? I thought you weren't gonna be here until tomorrow?" (BTW, her name is pronounced Tal-E-Ah.)

"Came in early, Dre."

"Guys. This is my girlfriend Talia Brooks. She just started Hollywood Arts monday, but she's been busy getting caught up in classes. Talia, these are my friends. Tori, and her boyfriend Beck. Jade and her boyfriend Carlos. Cat and her boyfriend Jace. Beck and Jace are cousins. Same as Tori and Carlos." André says, pointing out each person as he says their names.

"How'd you get in Talia?" Jade asks, seeing no problem with the question.

"I sing and play piano."

"What was you're audition?"

"I played 'Protecting Me' by Aly & Aj."

"Tell us about yourself."

"Jade. What's with the third degree?"

"It's ok, André. I don't mind. Well, I love animals and music, my father's Italian and my mother's Dominican. I like sushi, and don't like tomatoes. Anything else, Jade?"

"Yeah. Why are you so happy? You remind me of Vega."

"Who's Vega?"

"It's what she calls Tori, baby."

"Oh. Weird. It's just how I am. I'm a nice person, plain and simple."

"Whatever. Hey Carlos? Want to go work on our song some more? Might as well work out the finishing touches."

"Sure. It was nice meeting you, Talia. See you later, everyone."

As they walk back into the school, Talia turns to André.

"Why are they working on a song? Is it for a project?"

"Something like that. There's a concert tomorrow night, and Sikowitz put us on the card for the performances."

"Oh, cool. Who's all involved, Dre?"

"Basically everyone here at the table, Jade and Carlos. As well as Trina and Robbie, and two other students who we're not really close with."

"Who're Trina and Robbie?"

"Trina's my sister, and Robbie's her boyfriend. You'll meet them later." Tori answers.

"Hey, Tori?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

"Is everyone still going to your house tonight to hang out?"

"Yeah, of course. You're welcome to come, Talia."

"Thanks. I'll ride with André. What time should I be ready Tori?"

"By 7. That good with everyone?"

With nods of agreement from everyone, they all sit and chat until the bell rings. A few moments before the bell rings, Talia looks to André.

"You said there were two other people. Who are they?"

"Their name's are Cristopher and Hayley. Bad past between them and Carlos, so we tend to keep our distance so there's no drama."

"Oh, ok."

Going their separate ways after the bell rings, they all agree to meet up in the Asphalt Cafe after school, with Cat telling Jade about tonight during theyr next class, and Jade telling Carlos.

Saturday Night

"Good evening everybody. Sikowitz here. Tonight is Hollywood Art's first ever Student Jam Night!" After everyone in the crowd claps, Sikowitz continues speaking. "Glad you're all excited. Now, three of the students will not be singing, but will be back-up. Trina Vega will be back-up vocals for some of the songs. Beck Oliver will play lead guitar for all songs, while Robbie Shapiro will be backing guitar. Now, allow me to introduce the first act. Jade West and Carlos Vega!"

During the cheers, the two students walk onto the stage and sit on stool, with microphones placed in front of them. Looking to each other, then back to Beck, Robbie, and André, as well as the rest of the musicians, they start singing.

After Jade and Carlos perform 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee, with applause by the crowd, Jace takes the stage after Sikowitz's introduction. Singing Linkin Park's 'My December', also earning applause from the crowd.

"Next up, is Cat Valentine." Sikowitz announces as Jace leaves the stage. Turning to his girlfriend as she heads up, Jace gives her a kiss and wishes her good luck.

Performing 'Missing' by Evanescence, she earns as much applause as the others. After her, Tori and Andre go to take the stage, but Sikowitz interrupts.

"Originally, Tori Vega and André Harris weres supposed to perform next, but we changed the order. Next, is Hayley Mathinsin."

Walking t the stage, Hayley stands at the center, microphone in hand. As the music starts, she starts to sing to Taylor Swift's 'Picture To Burn', singing to Carlos through most of the song, sneering when ever she sees him.

She gets a good deal of applause, but is mad when she sees Carlos kissing Jade like her performance wasn't note worthy. After she stomps off the stage, Sikowitz steps back to the stage.

"Well, that was interesting. Now, the next to final act. Cristopher Jackson!" (I couldn't think of a good last name for him, so I went with that.)

Stepping out, Cristopher grabs the mic, and starts to sing 'You Give Love A Bad Name' by Bon Jovi to Hayley, as a way to let her know what he thinks about her. Getting more applause than Hayley, and the same as everyone else, he leaves the stage and sits backstage, watching the last performance from the side, instead of out front like the others.

"Finally, performing the last song of the night, we have Tori Vega and André Harris!"

Stepping to the stage, they get ready to sing their remix of 'Countdown'. André singing to Talia in the crowd, and Tori dancing by Beck and singing to him. Getting a lot of applause, the step down to where the others are, laughing and cheering with them.

After the crowd calms down, Cris finally joins them, asking to talk to Carlos in private.

After walking back stage, Carlos turns to the other.

"How have you been, recently?"

"Good. What was with that song choice, Cris?"

"It felt right. She needed to know that her actions were gonna come back and hurt her, so I decided to help. Are we ok, Carlos?"

"Maybe. It'll take a while, I think. I forgive you for your actions in the past, but I don't trust you again. Not yet, anyway."

"I can live with that. I'll let you get back to Jade. See you later man."

"You too."

With that short conversation over, both guys go their separate ways. Carlos back to Jade and their friends, and Cris heading to his car.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The main cast and my 4 OC's are 17, except Trina, who's 18. I have 2 story idea's I'd like to start after I finish this. A sequel to 'In The End', a one-shot I did a while ago, and the Jori supernatural story. Let me know which you'd like to see more. I put the other 2 ideas aside for now. I don't know how to do them yet, and I may scrap them, in all honesty. Anyway, Unexpected is nearing it's end. The next chapter is going to be the couples in Slap videos. Each couple has their own, so there will be 5, and it will all be one chapter.**

_**A few weeks later**_

Sitting in Sikowitz's class, everyone is sitting and chatting like usual, waiting for Sikowitz. Looking around, Jade notices that there a couple of students missing.

"I'm not complaining, but where are Cris and Hayley?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen either of them since the concert last month. You think something happened?" Carlos asks his goth girlfriend.

"No. If so, I wasn't involved."

"You worry me Jade. It sounded like you wanted something to happen to them."

"Relax, Tori. I don't. Where's Sikowitz? He's later than usual."

"Don't know. One time my brother was late for a meeting with his 'special' doctor one time. They sent guys to find him. They eventually found him in a tree. He fell when the tried to get him."

"Is he ok?"

"Is who ok, Jace?"

"You're brother."

"No. He's messed up."

"Don't bother, Jace. Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it, Beck."

Talking to each other again, no one notices Sikowitz until he yells.

"Silence! Now that I got your attention, I have news. Cristopher and Hayley have moved out of L.A. Apparently they were only here temporarily. Well, Cristopher was anyway. His father was here for business, and they moved to Pittsburgh a couple of weeks ago. As for Hayley, I don't know. Helen just told me she moved. Anyway. Alphabet improv. We haven't done that in a while. Beck, choose three actors."

"Ok? Tori, Cat, and Jace."

Heading up to the stage, the four students look to Sikowitz, waiting for him to continue.

"Ok, Jade, give us a letter."

"S."

"Good. Beck. S. It can be about anything you want. Start."

Beck- "So, how was everybody's weekend?"

Tori "Tiresome. Trina wanted help shopping."

Jace- "Unfortunate. Mine was pretty good. I spent it with Cat."

Cat- "Very fun. We went baby golfing. I won."

Beck- "What fun. I did nothing fun. Tori was busy, so I relaxed."

Tori- "X-citement was far from mine. How about this weekend, we all get together and hang out?"

Jace- "Yeah, sounds like a plan. We haven't hung out as a group in a while."

Cat- "Zoo has new animal exhibit. How about there?"

Beck- "Awesome. How about we talk with everyone later to get their input?"

Tori- "Better to wait. I think Jade's unhappy."

Jace- "She hates zoos?"

Sikowtiz- "Jace, sit. You're letter was 'C'. Cat, continue with 'C'."

Cat- "Can have a sleepover at Tori's friday night?"

Beck- "Does that sound good babe?"

Tori- "Sure. Dang it!"

Sikowitz- "Tori, your letter was 'E'. Cat and Beck, continue. 'E'."

Cat- "Elephants are afraid of mice."

Beck- "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Beck, you lose. Cat, you win. Now, Jade, Carlos, André, Talia. To the stage. Cat, a letter."

"C!"

"Ok. Jade. 'C'. Go."

Jade- "Carlos, what do you think of the zoo idea?"

Carlos- "Don't see a problem. I haven't been there since the day I auditioned for Hollywood Arts."

Talia- "Easy enough. How much is it for a day pass per person?"

Andre- "Fifteen fifty, I think."

Jade- "Get ready to hear Carlos here talk a lot. He's like a walking animal encyclopedia."

Carlos- "You say that like I bore you with information all day. Wait."

Sikowitz- "Carlos. Wrong letter. Talia, 'H'."

Talia- "How's the weather saturday looking? Anyone know?"

Andre- "I wish. Supposed to be nice from what I hear though."

Jade- "Just as long as we don't take the RV like our trip to the ocean a few years ago, I'll deal."

Talia- "What trip and what RV?"

Sikowitz- "Talia, you missed some letters. André, 'K'."

Andre- "K. I'll explain later, Talia."

Jade- "Let's talk about something interesting."

Andre- "Like?"

"Jade wins. I know these aren't competitions, but some of you lose focus easily." Sikowtiz says before André catches his mistake.

"Not my fault Jade tricked me."

"How did I trick you, André?"

"Your idea of interesting is intimidating sometimes."

"Baby. So, are we seriously considering going to the L.A. zoo this weekend?"

"Jade, why are you talking about weekend plans during my class?" Sikowtiz asks.

"Cause I can. Bell's gonna ring in a bit anyway."

"What do you mean? We have plenty of time."

"You were twenty minutes late, Sikowitz."

"Well, you see, I ..."

Before Sikowtiz could finish, the bell rings, causing Jade to give Sikowitz a knowing look as she grabs her stuff and heads out with the group.

Heading to their usual seat after they all grab lunch, Jade looks to the rest of the group.

"So. Are we seriously planning on going to the zoo?"

"Can't. They're closed for maintenance for the next few weeks." Carlos says, before taking a drink of his water.

"And you didn't say anything before? And how do you know this?" Beck asks, confused at Carlos.

"I know the owner. He called me a few days ago. I wanted to see Nailah too, though."

"Who is Nailah?"

"Calm, Jade. Nailah's a gray wolf I befriended while I was in Pitt for a few years. She came from the Pittsburgh Zoo a few months ago, and I haven't had a chance to visit her."

"Oh. You're lucky I believe you. So, any plan ideas for this weekend then?"

"Me and Beck are going on a date. We talked about it in line at the Grub Truck."

"Ooh, yay Tori. Can Jace and I double with you?"

"Uh, I guess. You guys okay with that?"

"Sure." "Why not. Sounds fun." The two Oliver cousins state at the same time, after glancing at their girlfriends.

"That's taken care of. I know Trina says that her and Robbie are going on a date as well. So that leaves you four." Tori says, looking ant André, Talia, Jade, and Carlos at the end of her sentence.

"I don't know about those three," Carlos starts, looking down as he speaks. "But I need to look for a new place. The owner of the apartment complex I live in sold the building. There aren't too many people that live there, but we all have until the end of the month to move out. So I only have a couple of weeks."

"Well, my dad actually likes you, which surprises me. Maybe I can convince him to let you move in. He's rarely there, anyway."

"I can't ask you to do that Jade. I know you two are rocky as it is."

"Don't care. I'll be back."

Walking away before anyone could stop her, Jade heads towards the parking lot, taking her phone out as she walks away.

"How much stuff do you have?" Tori asks her cousin, who is looking at Jade, worry on his face.

"Not too much. Clothes, some books, my laptop, some other essential stuff, and Kira's stuff."

"That's it? No t.v., bed? Nothing else?"

"Well, bed's a given. That was an 'essential stuff', but I don't blame you for not knowing. No t.v. A coffee maker, which I bought for Jade during the assignment. Not much else."

"My father's fine with it. He knows about Kira too. I'll help you pack throughout the week and we can have you moved in saturday." Jade announces, taking everyone by surprise by her sudden reappearance.

"Wow. Thanks. Some of it's already packed. Just clothes and some other stuff. Thanks, really, Jade. How'd you convince him to let your boyfriend move in with you?"

"I told him you and Kira were moving in. He moved in with his new girlfriend anyway. Because I'm not 18 yet, he's paying the rent for me still. He doesn't really care about you moving in. As long as you don't cause any problems, he won't mind."

"Cool, thanks again."

"Don't mention it. And stop thanking me. I'm not used to it and it's weird."

Chatting until the bell rings, no one notices the smile that Jade and Carlos have, except Cat, but she looks to the others and talks about the dates on saturday, which André and Talia have decided that they're going on one as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter, as I mentioned in the last, is each couple's Slap video. It's just them talking to each other, no one else in the video but the two mentioned before each part. They are in different time frames, which will be mentioned during conversation. There's no real reason or plot to these, just them enjoying each other I guess. Enjoy.**

**_Cat and Jace (Takes place night of sleepover at Vega house in ch. 13.)_**

"Hi! I'm Cat, and this is my boyfriend Jace. We just started dating! Yay! Say 'hi' Jace."

"Evening. So, not that I'm complaining, but why did you ask me over? I thought you were busy today?"

"Taken care of."

"Ok? You have a lot of pink in your room."

"I know, I love pink! Ok, so. Tell everyone about you."

"Um, ok. My name is Jace Oliver, I'm 17, and I was born in Canada. I'm 3 months younger than my cousin, Beckett."

"Who's Beckett?"

"Beck. It's his full name."

"Oh, cute."

"Hey, why is the camera guy covered in paint?"

"Oh, that's my brother Frankie. He wanted to paint his room, but he dumped on himself instead."

"Ok, interesting. Did you have fun at the sleepover last night?"

"It was so much fun. Jadey was angry for some reason though, and she won't tell me. She told me to go to sleep and forget about it."

"She seems like the kind of girl to be like that."

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that she's not afraid to show her anger."

"Oh, she is. She once threw a pair of scissors at a wall because Sinjin bent them."

"Hope no one got hurt."

"Everyone's fine. I guess we should sign off now."

"Already? Why?"

"Frankie's trying to each the video camera."

"Oh, well then. Signing off."

"Bye!"

With that, Cat pushes the button to stop filming, before her brother eats the camera.

_**Tori and Beck (Takes place after Sikowitz marries the students in ch. 11.)**_

"Hello all you Slappers."

"Slappers?"

"Yes Beck. Slappers. People who use theSlap."

"I don't think they want to be called Slappers."

"What else would we call them?"

"I don't know. Let's talk about something else."

"Like?"

"How about Sikowitz this morning?"

"Good idea. Even as a priest he doesn't wear shoes. What's up with that?"

"No idea. I wonder if we can keep the rings? It looks good on you."

"Oh, thanks. How did he know my size?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a perfect fit. Not too tight or too loose."

"Don't know. He said he got them from a flea market though. Anyway. Why did you want to make this video?"

"Just something to do as a couple."

"Oh, how sweet."

"Thank you. Hey, want to do a 'Tori Takes Requests' video with me?"

"Last time you tried to make me ugly and failed. Maybe another time. Besides, it's almost 10 p.m. and I don't think your dad would like me here this late."

"Good point. You gonna pick me up in the morning?"

"Yep. I'll be there at 7."

"K. see you tomorrow Beck."

"See you Tori. Goodnight Slappers."

"Hah! You said it too."

With that, Tori cuts the video, as Beck goes to head out after hugging Tori.

**_Trina and Robbie (Takes place same day as Tori and Becks, but earlier in the day.)_**

"Hello all of you less-talented-than-me people out there. I am Trina Vega, but you already knew that. This is my boyfriend, Robbie. Yes, we're really dating."

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Good answer. Now, I know all of you are surprised. After all, I never really liked him, but I do now."

"I don't mind that it took a while. I've cared for her since before Tori joined, and it hasn't diminished yet."

"So, Robbie. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes, Trina?"

"I thought you liked Cat?"

"I did, but not as much as you. You were always the one I thought of. Cat's just a good friend now, nothing for you to worry about."

"I wasn't worried. Just curious."

"Well, you have nothing to be curious about now."

"Good."

"Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"When did you start to like me?"

"Shortly before we got teamed up for this assignment. I know I acted like I didn't want to, but I'm glad we did."

"Can we tell our friends we're actually a couple now, or wait?"

"Let's wait until after the assignment for now. It'll be more fun if we wait."

"Fine by me. Beck's suspicious, but I think he sees it as just me being me."

"Good. Let's hope he doesn't figure it out yet. Now, Tori and Beck'll be back soon, so, we'll talk later. And anyone watching this, you better not say anything. Bye."

Not letting Robbie say bye, Trina shuts off the camera.

_**Jade and Carlos (Takes place shortly after chapter 17 ended)**_

"So, Carlos. What do you think of your new place?"

"Awesome. Kira loves it. Where's my room at? You haven't shown me yet."

"Two doors down. The one between mine and yours is the bathroom on this floor. The closet in your room has a door that connects to it, like mine."

"Sweet. And Kira stays with me or you, I'm assuming?"

"Her choice. Now, let's get to why I decided to do this video."

"Yes?"

"Why did you ignore me when we first met? You said I reminded you of Hayley, that gank. But I am nothing like her."

"That's because she changed. She used to be goth before I moved. Apparently she was faking, and she became preppy afterwards. I have moved on to much better."

"I'm glad. Hey, where's Kira? I haven't seen her lately."

"Wandering. She'll be fine. Now, I have something for you."

"What?"

Taking a long, some-what thin box from behind him, Carlos hands it to Jade.

"What is it? I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. Open it up."

Opening the box, Jade becomes silent, looking between the gift and Carlos, shock visible on her face.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"That depends. Do you think it's the dress Tawni Walker Black wears in 'The Scissoring'?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes it is. They sent it to me after they decided they weren't using it in the sequel. It cost a bit, but it's worth it."

"Thank you. And it's not a replica?"

"Nope. Real deal. Do you love it?"

"Yes. No one touches my boyfriend or the dress. I will wear it to school, and if one person says anything I don't like, they get hurt." As she says this, she takes out the scissors that Cat got her last year at christmas.

"Are those the scissors I think they are?"

"Yep. The scissors from 'The Scissoring'. Add that to the dress, I am the next Tawni Walker Black."

"I love you. Got to go."

Turning off the camera, Carlos walks out, wondering why he said that to Jade.

_**Talia and André (Just before ch. 16 takes place.)**_

"What's theSlap?"

"It's like the school website. Each student and faculty has an account. You can post videos, pics, change your status, comment on our friends. Stuff like that."

"When should I make one?"

"I'll help you later." Noticing the camera is on, André turns to Talia. "Did you turn my camera on?"

"I think so on accident. Why?"

"Cause we've been recording for a bit."

"I am s sorry, André. I swear I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. No problems."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Good night everyone." They both chorus as André turns off the camera.

**The next chapter is going to take place at the end of graduation, and jump to the future, to show what everyone has become. This chapter is up earlier than I originally expected, and I apologize for the last one being the shortest. After the next chapter, there will be an Author's Note chapter, explaining which story I will be starting next, as well as a small overview.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to all everyone who has reviewed up to this point. I am working on a sequel to my one-shot 'In The End'. There is a time skip in this chapter, to let you know. It's 5 years after graduation. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. Here is the end of 'Unexpected'.**

Jade POV

_Flashback_

"Congratulations, Hollywood Arts High School, graduating class of 2013!" Helen announced into the microphone in front of her. Behind her stand our gang, plus a lot of shruggers and reactors. Just like with our lockers, we were allowed to design our cap and gowns. Everyone's gown matched their locker in a way, with slight differences.

Mine, for example, is solid black with a pair of scissors stitched onto the back. Carlos decided on a dark blue gown, with a crescent moon on the back.

Tori's is white with 'Make It Shine' sewn on the back, while Beck's is just some clear material Cat had found for him.

Trina's is surprisingly empty. She said she just wants it to represent that her future is open for anything. Pretty deep, I admit. Robbie went with white as well, but had some tech stuff done to it. I don't understand it, so I won't bother trying to explain it.

Cat went with red, like her hair, and had cupcakes done to it. Jace wore a red as well, to match Cat, with he locker design on the back.

André went with a black gown with white keys all over it, which suits him well. Talia did a purple gown with cameras. She decided to add photography to her skills, which she did quite well at.

Like I said, the gowns matched our lockers. We were offered to keep the doors, which we all did, for sentimentality. The gowns were blue with the Hollywood Arts logo on the top. The caps couldn't be changed. I tried. Our tassels match our gowns by color, with a blue '13' charm attached to it.

_Flashback End_

We all went our separate ways after we graduated, going to different colleges, some of us the same, but stayed in contact.

Shortly after graduating college, I was accepted for the role of Tawni Walker Black's apprentice in the new 'Scissoring'. I wasn't told much detail after I auditioned, but they sent the script afterwards with character info for me. I still write and direct, but my focus is on acting at the moment. Carlos became a photographer for zoos and other wildlife places, even being sent to Africa and other exotic places to get pics of the animals there. We went though a rough patch during college though, when Kira passed away. She was ove 13 years old, which surprised me that she acted like she was so much younger. He hasn't got another dog, and I doubt he will for a while. Too traumatizing at the moment he said. Anyway, the others.

Tori is, not surprising, a huge pop star, with an album already out, 'Make It Shine'. I laughed at her for the name. Beck has become a big time actor, working in a new drama series about a drug addict who changes his life around. It's five movie deal that takes him 4 movies to get clean. I think it's a stupid idea, but I congratulated him anyway.

Cat is one of the biggest fashion designers in all of LA, maybe even the US. She designed and made everyone's Hollywood Arts graduation gowns. She has her own business too. 'Valentine by Cat', she calls it. We promised to wear her stuff at every award show, premier, and wedding. Jace has done well too. He's a pop star as well, but not as big as Vega, because he acts on the side, so his focus is divided. He acts on TV, playing a new agent on N.C.I.S.

Trina was a model throughout college, and became an agent, and she good as an agent. Robbie started going by just Rob in college, and became a comedic musician. Think Early Adam Sandler. He hase 2 albums out, both during college, and is actually funny. He uses our past adventures in his skits, which gets everyone more recognition.

André has become the biggest songwriter for pop and broadway that I know. He writes for Vega and Jace, even sings with them from time to time. He's also working on becoming a music producer himself. Talia is now a broadway performer, doing a lot of Andre's songs. She is currently doing a run in 'The Phantom Of The Opera'. (I've never seen the movie or play, so I don't know the names. Sorry.)

A Year After Graduating College

I don't know how they did it, but the guys convinced us to all get married on the same day. All 5 of us girls are currently getting finished with our make-up and what not while we wait for the signal to get to the aisle.

Cat made our dresses, like we promised her we'd let her. Mine is a replica of the dress from 'The Scissoring', but black instead of white. Cat didn't want to make it originally, but she finally gave in when I told her it's the only dress I'll wear. The others all look like traditional dresses to me, with slight differences. Cat's is a light red, almost pink, with those ribbon things that act as sleeves. It's slightly longer than her, and because of the design, it makes her look like she's floating.

The Vega sisters wear almost matching dresses. I don't know why, but they said it's for a 'sisterly bonding moment.' Both dresses are white, but each have slight differences. Tori's has long sleeves, like mine, while Trina's has the ribbon slaves like Cat's.

Talia's dress is sleeveless, but she decided to go with a pair of gloves that go up past her elbows. It's the longest of all of us, but not by much. Her's is white as well, with slight hints of purple throughout. (I apologize for the somewhat poor descriptions. I've never really paid attention to how wedding dresses look.)

Our make-up is essentially how we usually have it, but done for a more glamorous look than just everyday wear. I'm the only one who decided not to wear a veil.

Our hair differs to our personalities, I guess you could say. Mine is done as a ponytail, but my hair still flows down like a veil down my back.

Tori went with a loose bun, so her veil wouldn't get caught on anything.

Trina's hair is just straight down. It took her a while to get her naturally curly hair straightened, but it was worth it I guess.

Cat's hair is back to its original brown and went with a basic style. (Think how her hair was in 'The Worst Couple' during the game show part.)

Talia's hair is down around her, but with her bangs and the side of her hair pulled behind her in a ponytail fashion. (Sort of how Victoria Justice's hair is in 'Fun Size' while she's on her Halloween costume. (Bases off pics I found on google.))

After getting our hair and make-up done, we wait for the cue to go.

There's a knock on the door a few minutes later, followed by a female voice I recognize as Mrs. Vega, letting us know that it's time.

We all line up and head out. Cat's first to leave the room, because she has too much energy to contain, followed by Talia who was closest to the door, the Vega sisters, then me.

Before we get to the large room where the ceremony is held, Sikowitz stops us, a smile on his face.

"I have good news."

"First things first. What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it!"

"Oh, I lied, Toro."

"Don't call me that on my wedding day!"

"Oh, it's OK Toro." I say, using my mock voice of her.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori says while turning to look at me. Looking back to Sikowitz, she continues. "Anyway. Why did you lie, Sikowitz?"

"Your soon-to-be-husbands had a plan, that involved me."

"What plan?" We all say, almost simultaneously.

"You'll see."

As we stand there in silence, looking at our old teacher, he walks away, out of our line of sight. Being ushered by Mrs. Vega again, who is our wedding planner, we get led into the ceremony room. Yes, I know it's not 'traditional', but we liked the idea. At the little stage, there is an archway, with Sikowitz standing at the center.

"We decided to recreate the wedding from the assignment. Aren't you glad!" Sikowitz yells at us as we walk in.

Before we could answer, we are led to side, where we are hidden. While we wait, we hear Sikowitz talk to the guys, who must have been led in while we were waiting.

Standing there, waiting for Mrs. Vega to wave us in, we think about our past. No one's surprised about each other getting married, but no one thought it would happen the same day as everyone else. After a minute, Mrs. Vega appears and lets them know it's time to walk down the aisle.

Cat is waved up first, where her father meets her at the aisle and walks her down towards Jace, where there is a red light shone down on the stage, where Cat stands with Jace.

Next is Talia, who meets her father by the wall they are hidden behind, who leads her to André, standing in a blue light, much like how Jace was standing in red.

Trina is next, who, led by her father, goes to stand by Robbie, who is standing in a green light. She is surprised to see he cut his hair short since she last saw him.

Tori is then led out by her mother, then meets her father, who walked back to the aisle to get his youngest daughter, to lead her to Beck bathed in white light.

Finally, I'm called out. I'm surprised to see my father standing there, who leads me to Carlos. Before I get there, the main lights go off, and black lights turn on, making all of the white to shine.

After I get to Carlos, the lights come back on, while the colored lights turn off. (Refer to chapter 11 to see why I did the lights for each couple.)

Carlos POV

"Ladies and gentleman. We are gathered here today to see the union of these 5 couples. I know that 5 weddings at once is unusual, but these kids always do the unusual. Trust me, I put up with it through their high school careers." Sikowitz starts, getting eyerolls from almost everyone in the building. "Now, without further ado,"

"What's an 'ado'?" Cat asks randomly.

"I really don't know Cat." Sikowitz mentions, not surprised by Cat's question. "Now, I had the rings from all those years ago modified. They are now wedding bands, with a stripe going down the middle. Will the men please step forward to claim the rings?"

Each one of us look at our fiancé, walk up to Sikowtiz, and sure enough, there are the rings. They don't look the same as before, but he did say they were modified. He hands us each the ring whose color matches our light, which are still on. Jade and I are the only ones who don't have a light, but our area is slightly darker, which I guess counts for the black.

"Now, lift up their left hand, and place the ring on her ring finger."

Doing as he says, we then look back to him, while holding their hands.

"Now, Beck, do you take Tori to be your wife?"

"Without a doubt. I do."

"Good. Tori. Do you take Beck to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Cat take..."

"I do!"

"Jace?"

"I do."

"We all do, Sikowitz! It's why we're here. Get on with it!"

"Even on your wedding day, you're still so sweet, Jade."

"One of the reasons I love her. I do. Jade does. Obviously."

"Ok. Anyway. Now that that's all over. Any complaints?" Before anyone answers, Jade glares at Sikowitz, making him continue. "Repeat after me. With this ring..."

"With this ring..." We all follow suit after him, locking eyes with our soon-to-be-wives.

"I thee wed..."

"I thee wed..."

"Now add your own twist. You are Hollywood Arts graduates."

Smiling at Sikowitz's words, we face our wives and improv our vows. (I don't know what to write for the vows. And I had Sikowitz have them add their own because I don't know the rest of the line for that.)

"Now, as you place the ring on their finger, I say my favorite part." Looking at each old student of his before he continues, Sikowitz smiles. "You may now kiss the bride!"

With those words, all 5 couples kiss, sharing their first moment as a married couple. Heading out to their cars for the reception, the wedding march plays. As they leave the building, confetti cannons go off, causing everyone but Sikowitz to jump.

"Forgot to say I set those up earlier. Sorry."

"It's ok, Sikowitz. Everyone, the reception is held at Hollywood Arts, mainly the Black Box Theater." Helen says, sitting in the back. Apparently, she played the organ for the wedding.

We all get into our cars, then drive the 30 plus minutes to Hollywood Arts. Us couples detoured to our houses, so our wives could change into dresses more comfortable.

After they change, we go to Hollywood Arts. It's a saturday, so there's no one there but us and our guests. Our families, plus friends are all there, partying and waiting for us to arrive.

Sikowitz was waiting for us outside of the Black Box when we get there.

"Took you long enough. Where are your dresses, ladies?"

"We changed. Why are you outside?"

"Good question, Tori. I am going to introduce you to your guests. Now, whose last name did you each go by?"

"We joined them. Hyphenated them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Beck."

"Oliver-Valentine." Cat says, holding Jace tightly.

"We're the Oliver-Vegas." Beck says, pulling Tori closer to him.

"Shapiro-Vega." Robbie says, holding Trina's hand.

"Harris-Brooks." André supplies, hugging Talia.

"Vega-West." Jade says, looking between Sikowitz and Carlos. "Can we go in now?"

"Follow me."

Following our crazy teacher, we head into the Black Box, smiling. Even Jade. I know he's not our teacher anymore, but we will always see him that way. As well as a coconut loving hippie.

Entering the Black Box, Sikowitz introduces us, in the same order we told him our new names.

We walk in, causing everyone to clap and congratulate us. Looking at each other, Tori asks us if any of us saw this coming. No one did, but we wouldn't want it any different.

**I apologize for the rushed ending. I couldn't think of another way to end it. I would like to thank each and everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. Please look out for 'New Beginning', the sequel I mentioned in my Author's Note at the top. Thank you all again.**


End file.
